


Занят (Taken)

by keiramarcos, Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Also something even worse, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, But NOT with Jim!, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Frank is a HORRIBLE person, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Winona is no better, a bit of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим и Спок посещают конференцию по физике в посольстве Вулкана, Кирк сталкивается и разбирается с одной неприятной особой – «старой знакомой» Спока (а так же с ней разбирается и поднявшийся против нее союз), и еще у мальчиков появляется неприязнь к моллу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занят (Taken)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (сновной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого огромного массива текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](http://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/2142.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **PG-13** (за ругань [которая будет смягчена], насилие [плохое прошлое] и еще парочку ситуаций).
> 
> *****
> 
> (Для прочтения оригинального текста необходима регистрация на сайте Кеira Marcos.) 
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Taken](http://keiramarcos.com/2010/05/01/tangled-destinies-taken/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Занят (Taken)

                                             

 

Помощница посла скрылась, пока Джим убирал свой шлем в стенной шкаф рядом с входной дверью. Молодая вулканка никогда с ним не говорила и лишь приподнимала бровь, когда открывала ему дверь. Он как-то раз пошутил, сказав Споку, что его великолепие лишало ее дара речи; воспоминания о том, _каким_ было его лицо в тот момент, до сих пор заставляли Джима смеяться.

Посол Сарек собирался взять его и Спока с собой в посольство на проводящуюся там заумную лекцию по физике. Он проинформировал их, что они посетят ее, неделей ранее, и хотя Джим абсолютно точно не был заинтересован в «динамике черной дыры», ему и в голову не пришло сообщить об этом отцу Спока.

Он покосился на свое отражение в зеркале, и вид его растрепанных волос заставил его нахмуриться. К парикмахеру он уже был записан, но все откладывал этот визит, потому что был скорее готов проводить время со Споком, чем протаранивать свой путь в забитый людьми центр города к предпочитаемому им салону. Джим откопал из залежей одежды самый лучший прикид, чем знатно повеселил своего папу, но он не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы прийти в посольство Вулкана в _джинсах_. Костюм был выполнен в европейско-азиатском стиле, ряд пуговиц оканчивался у узкого воротника. Джим купил его, потому что данный стиль был прямой противоположностью всему, во что входил галстук, к тому же ему было известно, что сидел он на нем просто шикарно.

\- Потрясающий вид, ты прекрасно выглядишь, – мягко произнесла Аманда и улыбнулась, когда он посмотрел на нее. – Я знаю женщин, которые бы с радостью убили за твои ресницы.

Джим усмехнулся и слегка покраснел. Ему стало любопытно, всегда ли Аманда Грейсон была такой прямолинейной, или же это было привычкой, которую она подхватила у своего мужа-вулканца.

\- А точно все нормально? У меня еще есть время смотаться до дома, если…

\- Все чудесно, – она приблизилась к нему и скользнула ладонями по плечам, мягко оправила воротник, проверила застегнутые пуговицы и отступила. – Вулканцы - народ официальный, как в своих манерах, так и в том, что касается их одежды. Они не придают особого значения своей внешности, укутывают свои тела так плотно, как это только возможно, и прикладывают все усилия, чтобы никак не выделяться, – она окинула его взглядом. – В этом отношении ты _никогда_ в их струю не вольешься. Твои глаза, цвет твоих волос и удовольствие, которое тебе приносят твои физические характеристики, будут неохотно привлекать к тебе их внимание и в крайних случаях вызывать раздражение.

\- А если кто-то из них будет ко мне по-вулкански враждебен? – негромко спросил Джим.

\- Ты - гость Сарека, и лишь из-за одного этого факта тебе будет гарантирована определенная степень уважения. И все же не все посетители на конференции работают в посольстве. Характеры у вулканцев бывают самые разные и охватывают весь диапазон. Некоторые могут быть по-своему весьма категоричны и жестоки. Я нахожу лучшим выходом не реагировать на подобные выпады, когда они обращены ко мне, а это часто происходило в прошлом лишь потому, что я являюсь человеком.

\- И вы просто мирились с этим? – сдвинул брови Джим.

\- Я всегда старалась не смущать моего мужа. Как жена дипломата я зачастую вынуждена держать рот на замке, хотя я более чем способна намылить кому-то шею.

Джим засмеялся и, потянувшись, дотронулся до ее руки.

\- Не знаю, смог ли бы молчать я, если б кто-то оскорбил вас в моем присутствии.

\- Спок никогда не мог, – негромко ответила Аманда и, похлопав его по плечу, приобняла Джима. – Идем, я испекла соленый пирог с начинкой из овощей **[1]** и хочу, чтобы ты его попробовал.

В столовой он позволил усадить себя на стул рядом со Споком, после чего Аманда быстро направилась на кухню. Оба вулканца, замершие за столом, были напряжены и явно не в духе, несмотря на каменные лица.

\- Доброе утро.

Спок резко выдохнул, повернулся к нему и яростно прошептал:

\- _Никогда_ не _мирись_ , если кто-либо из моего народа будет плохо с тобой обходиться или унижать тебя. Твои действия не смутят меня.

Джим удивлено моргнул, но прежде чем он успел как-то это прокомментировать, Аманда вернулась и поставила перед ним полную тарелку. Взяв вилку, Джим с некоторым сомнением уставился на еду.

\- Знаете, я вообще-то никогда не пробовал чего-то, что не было реплицировано, пока не встретил вас, не считая ресторана, конечно же.

Аманда устроилась на своем месте и улыбнулась.

\- Спок отказывался есть что-либо из репликатора, когда был ребенком. Как будто он понимал, что оно было не совсем тем, чем должно было быть. В итоге я все же убедила его употреблять кое-то, перепрограммировав десять процентов меню и научившись самостоятельно делать остальные девяносто. Но я наслаждалась этим процессом - искусством готовки. Одна из моих степеней - по химии.

Они довольно быстро окончили завтрак, и Джим обнаружил себя стоящим в вестибюле и наблюдающим за тем, как Спок натягивал на себя длинную, тяжелую, но достаточно простую черную робу. Она подчеркивала его рост и худобу, и Джим понял, что ему это ой как понравилось. Накидка заставляла его выглядеть еще соблазнительнее и отчего-то более нормально. Спок не использовал никакого геля для волос, так что они лежали ровно и мягко. Все еще слишком короткие для вулканца, но достаточно приемлемые, подумал Джим. Он был так занят, рассматривая Спока, что удивленно вздрогнул, когда Сарек встал прямо перед ним.

Глаза Сарека всего на долю секунды засветились от чего-то, в чем Джим опознал веселье, когда Кирк поднял бровь.

\- В каком состоянии находятся твои щиты?

\- В хорошем. Я проснулся достаточно рано, чтобы успеть час помедитировать, прежде чем приехал сюда, – Джим потеребил запонку и кашлянул. – Вы хотите проверить, не так ли?

\- Это избавило бы меня от беспокойства, да.

Он закусил губу и мельком покосился на Спока.

\- Сэр, вам знакомо слово «imzadi»?

\- С языка бетазоидов оно переводится на Стандартный как «возлюбленный», – ответил Сарек, смыкая ладони за спиной. Он быстро взглянул на Аманду, которая отвлеклась от своих попыток распрямить все складки на накидке Спока.

\- В принципе да, но по сути оно означает «первый»… как первый человек, с кем разделяют физическую и ментальную близость, – Джим смутился и сглотнул. – Я еще никому не позволял дотронуться до моего разума так, как подразумевает это ваше намерение; даже целители на Бетазеде не решались проникнуть так глубоко.

\- Но в тот день, когда ты защитил Спока в школе… – начала Аманда.

\- Я обернул вокруг него свой внешний щит, но у меня их больше чем один, они лежат вовсе не на поверхности и более сильны из-за моей телепатии и значительной эмпатии. Даже когда я сплю, суть моего разума, его центральная точка, укреплена и плотно закрыта. Я использую генератор псионного поля, потому что без него я то и дело выпадаю из фазы быстрого сна. Отдыху это не способствует.

Сарек, определенно испытывавший неудобство, подергал каймы своих рукавов.

\- Мне не было известно о том, что бетазоиды беспокоятся о своей ментальной неприкосновенности так же, как вулканцы.

\- Джарет говорит, что я изображаю из себя скромника, – слегка улыбнулся Джим, и Аманда усмехнулась. – Но Джарету вообще-то было четырнадцать, когда у него впервые появился любовник.

Глаза Сарека заметно расширились, и оба вулканца позеленели, Спок, конечно, в большей степени.

\- Понимаю. Что ж, хорошо. Уделяй достаточно внимания своим щитам во время визита в посольство и немедленно сообщай о любых проблемах Споку. Я не сомневаюсь ни в твоих способностях, ни в твоей дисциплине, однако в посольстве есть некоторые личности, которые будут грубо оскорблены, если ты будешь _несдержан_ ментально. Это наиболее неприятный камень преткновения, который находится между нашим правительством и Бетазедом.

\- Если я кого-то и оскорблю, то не из-за того, что потеряю свой контроль. И для заметки: большинство взрослых бетазоидов _намеренно_ ментально не сдерживаются, если только не болеют. А если заявят обратное - не верьте еретику.

Аманда засмеялась, продолжив трястись над внешним видом Спока, после чего позволила себе немного оправить воротник накидки ее мужа, прежде чем критично их оглядела.

\- Ну, думаю, все, теперь вы можете идти. Не устройте межгалактический инцидент, если получится. На презентации будет _много_ представителей других рас.

*** * * ***

\- Ты - Джеймс Кирк.

Джим неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Споку и усилием воли заставил себя не нахмуриться при звуке этого приветствия. Андорианец произнес это так, будто вызов бросил, как кинувший свою перчатку рыцарь.

\- Да. А ты кто?

\- Меня зовут Талус, – антенна андорианца дернулась, кончик свернулся спиралью, потом распрямился и указал на Джима, прежде чем Талус оторвал взгляд от него и перевел его на Спока. – А ты Спок с Вулкана.

\- Утвердительно, – лицо Спока было таким же невозмутимым и холодным как его голос, и Джим на секунду задумался, была ли эта его встреча с андорианцем первой. – Вы внук генерала Тха’лек Шарана.

\- Да, – Талус устремил все свое внимание на Джима. – Тебе понравилась первая часть лекции, Джеймс?

\- Было интересно, – ответил Джим, что было его способом сказать, что он почти заснул где-то в середине, а Спок продолжал не слишком-то мягко толкать его локтем, чтобы разбудить. Что-то упрямое и яростное ударилось о его щиты, совершенно не похожее на нежное давление, которое оказывал разум Спока, и оно причинило немедленное кошмарное неудобство. Джим сделал глубокий вдох и заметил вулканку, которую он раньше не видел, направившуюся к ним вместе с Сареком.

\- Моя защита против пси-вторжения весьма сильна, Талус. Я советую тебе поискать кого-то менее склонного к разукрашиванию твоего фасада, с кем ты рискнул бы поиграть в свои забавы.

Антенна Талуса замерла, и он усмехнулся.

\- Ты заинтересовал меня, Джеймс. Крайне заинтересовал.

\- Он не доступен для ваших _интересов_ , – ледяным тоном проинформировал его Спок как раз перед тем, как к ним присоединились его отец и вулканка.

\- Талус, – начала Т’Пол, прищурившись, – я предупреждала тебя, что во время своего пребывания здесь ты должен держать свои способности под железным контролем.

\- А он его и не лишался, – заметил Джеймс, прежде чем Талус успел что-либо сказать, и повернулся к Споку. – Хотя я и не против понаблюдать, как красивая женщина порвет парня в клочья, мне очень хочется пить. Здесь жарковато.

Спок кинул на молодого андорианца совершенно человеческий свирепый взгляд и сжал пальцы на рукаве Джима, уводя его прочь. Они молча вышли из большого конференц-зала, и Спок не проронил ни слова, пока они с Джимом не оказались в большой красиво обставленной комнате.

\- Воды?

\- Ага, – пробормотал Джим и опустился на диван. – Это кабинет твоего отца?

\- Да, – Спок сделал заказ у репликатора на вулканском и, взяв оттуда холодный стакан, принес его Джиму. – Он причинил тебе вред?

Джим фыркнул. Когда дверь открылась, он не поднял глаз; остужающее присутствие разума Сарека окутало его, и он расслабился.

\- Нет, Спок, совсем нет. Он практически пси-нулевой. У Талуса есть парочка трюков в его распоряжении, но он никогда не пытался тренироваться, а я наступал в лужицы куда более глубокие… Ну, то есть, сталкивался с проблемами похуже. Даже чистокровному аэнарианцу **[2]** придется знатно попотеть, прежде чем он пробьется через мои щиты. Самым первым, чему Джарет меня научил, было умение ставить ментальные заслоны. В этом он был тщателен и дотошен, – Джим оторвался от своей воды и серьезно посмотрел на Сарека. – Я не дал отпор. Но мог бы. Мог бы уложить его на лопатки, даже не дотронувшись до него.

\- Мне известно о твоем контроле, как и о безнравственности Талуса и полном отсутствии у него ощущения дозволенных границ и пристойности. Т’Пол разобралась с ним, и он больше тебя не потревожит, – Сарек взглянул на своего сына. – Презентация продолжится через 22.54 минуты. Я ожидаю, что вы оба соберетесь за это время и вернетесь на свои места.

\- Да, сэр.

Джим подождал, пока он удалится, и, опустив стакан, подошел к окну, у которого замер Спок, опершись спиной о стену рядом.

\- Послушай, когда мы были в посольстве Бетазеда, ты… ты обращал внимание на кого-нибудь, кроме Джарета?

\- Отрицательно.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Что ты подумал, когда впервые со мной встретился? – он засмеялся, когда Спок чуть позеленел. – Ну, ладно-ладно, не отвечай. Я не связан узами, Спок, и для бетазоида моего возраста это редкость. Обычно узы заключаются генетически, еще когда мы являемся младенцами. Я излучаю множество приятных _флюидов_ , которые могут уловить телепаты вроде Талуса. Ты воспринимаешь только малую их часть, потому что твои способности завязаны на прикосновениях. Я знаю, что частично ты их замечаешь, но что еще более важно, так это то, что ты, наверное, буквально пропитан моими феромонами. У вулканцев ведь значительно развиты обонятельные железы, так?

\- Больше у женщин, чем у мужчин, но да, я бы сказал, что твое описание моего состояния в твоем присутствии верно. Мне известно о биологически активных веществах, которые выделяет твое тело, – Спок позеленел немного сильнее.

Джим вздохнул и, протянув руку, обернул мизинец и безымянный палец вокруг споковых. Вулканец немедленно расслабился, и Джим снова вздохнул.

\- Другие будут реагировать на меня, будут выражать свой интерес как витиевато, так и совсем неприкрыто. Это станет чем-то, к чему нам обоим надо будет привыкнуть, пока… – он осекся. – Ну, в общем пока мы не достигнем того момента в наших отношениях, когда сделаем следующий шаг.

\- А если ты будешь связан узами, это прекратится?

\- Химический процесс в организме стабилизируется, и я перестану распылять все это облако вокруг себя, да, – он усмехнулся и крепче сжал пальцы. – Но я все равно останусь соблазнительным, так что люди наверняка будут продолжать подкатывать ко мне.

\- Твое самомнение не знает границ, – Спок ступил чуть ближе к Джиму, а потом отпустил его руку. – Нам следует вернуться на конференцию; наш уход был наиболее неподобающим.

\- На самом деле это все из-за тебя, – Джим двинулся за ним и внезапно ухмыльнулся. – Погоди. Это типа как когда мой папа возил нас на игру или что-то вроде? Это способ твоего отца ответить взаимностью?

Спок наклонил голову, открывая дверь.

\- Полагаю, что все именно так.

\- Круто. Ну, пошли узнаем побольше об этих черных дырах.

*** * * ***

Свадебные церемонии бетазоидов проводились в полностью обнаженном виде. Спок просмотрел шесть разных текстов, прежде чем сдался и принял сей факт. Это было ужасно. Он отложил ПАДД в сторону, когда раздался стук.

\- Войдите.

Сарек ступил в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Я переслал несколько документов на твой личный ПАДД, Спок. Они затрагивают некоторые вопросы физиологии и биологии, которые могут заинтересовать тебя и которые относятся к не связанным узами бетазоидам, – он сомкнул руки за спиной. – Твоя мать сумела получить эти данные из посольства Бетазеда, поскольку в данный момент они совершенно ею очарованы. Прошу, расценивай их как конфиденциальные, потому как их объем гораздо больше любого другого, предоставляемого правительством Бетазеда заинтересованной стороне, и удали их по прочтении.

\- Разумеется, отец, – Спок с растущей тревогой покосился на свой ПАДД. – Могу ли я узнать, что сподвигло тебя запросить эту информацию?

\- Твоя реакция сегодня днем, – без колебаний объяснил Сарек. – Она была территориальной. Особи человеческой расы, вне зависимости от половой принадлежности, не всегда хорошо воспринимают подобные порывы, потому что считают, что в таких случаях их ассоциируют с объектом, на который распространяется право владения. Я не желаю, чтобы ты своими действиями отпугнул своего друга, потому что не сумел правильно понять события, которые были ему неподвластны. Хотя Джеймс на три четверти и является человеком, у него тем не менее имеются некоторые отличительные для бетазоидов черты, которые необходимо принимать в расчет.

\- Я не зол на него за то внимание, которое он получил от андорианца. Я более чем осведомлен о физических характеристиках Джима. Даже моя мать комментирует их довольно часто. Сегодня утром она назвала его _красивым_ , – Спок опустил глаза, уставившись в пол. – Многие расы находят людей сексуально привлекательными, они страстные и яркие личности. Подход Джима к его жизни такой, словно она - богатый стол, развернутый перед ним лишь ради его удовольствия. Я вижу это в нем, и это же в нем видят и другие.

Сарек задумчиво кивнул и пересек комнату, вставая у эркера, чьи высокие широкие окна тянулись вдоль большей части внешней стены спальни Спока.

\- Когда я познакомился с твоей матерью, у нее уже был поклонник. Мне было необходимо посетить мероприятие в штаб-квартире Федерации, и она имела возможность составить мне компанию. Я согласился, хотя мне было известно о заинтересованности в ней другого мужчины - он не скрывал своих намерений в ее отношении. Мой поступок был импульсивным, чем-то, для чего, как я думал, я был уже слишком стар.

\- Было ли твое поведение территориальным?

Сарек сделал резкий вдох.

\- Мы с твоей матерью _встречались_ не один месяц, когда тот мужчина вернулся с миссии. Он служил в Звездном флоте и до сих пор служит. Его повысили до вице-адмирала незадолго до того, как наша семья прилетела на Землю. В любом случае тогда еще капитан Комак прямо заявил Аманде, что она не имела никаких прав на связь с _инопланетянином_. В то время я не знал, что твоя мать пребывала в некотором неведении о глубине моей привязанности к ней. Моя реакция на капитана Комака прояснила ситуацию, и мы объединились узами несколько недель спустя.

Спок вскинул бровь.

\- Что конкретно ты сделал?

Скулы Сарека потемнели.

\- Я появился в ту минуту, когда он прикасался к твоей матери, несмотря на ее озвучиваемые вслух возражения. Я сломал ему руку и челюсть.

У Спока возник странный порыв выпалить «Нихрена себе!», и за это он целиком и полностью винил Джима. Его друг, кажется, ругался больше всех в Федерации. Спок испытал облегчение, сумев подавить возглас, и остановился на том, что снова поднял бровь.

\- И она согласилась выйти за тебя замуж после того, как стала свидетельницей физического насилия, на которое ты был способен?

Неожиданный смех Аманды почти заставил их обоих вздрогнуть. Спок обернулся и обнаружил свою мать прислонившейся к дверному косяку. Она редко, пожалуй, даже практически никогда не спрашивала разрешения войти в его спальню, и он начал задумываться, что, возможно, ему стоило запираться на замок. Что если бы он был не одет или играл в шахматы с Джимом? Их пальцы часто сталкивались, когда они были увлечены партией, и его матери определенно _не_ надо было _это_ видеть.

\- Было весьма интересно узнать, что я спровоцировала такое проявление эмоций у твоего отца. У меня нет способностей Джима, и о вулканцах мне тогда было известно немного, чтобы понимать разницу между отсутствием чувств и решением не выражать их в открытую, – Аманда наклонила голову к плечу. – А что Джим сказал по поводу случившегося?

Спок позеленел. Ему действительно не хотелось этого говорить, но он никогда не оставлял вопросы матери без ответа, даже когда эти ответы были смущающими.

\- Он объяснил, что в своем свободном от уз состоянии его тело создает феромоны, которые практически приманивают к нему потенциальных супругов, и что он не может это контролировать. Я нашел информацию о том, что ферамоны бетазоидов являются одной из причин, по которым чистокровных представителей их расы объединяют узами практически сразу после рождения. Информация, которую сумел предоставить мне доктор МакКой, в лучшем случае была туманной. Он выдвинул теорию, что высокая ментальная одаренность Джима значительно влияет на химию его головного мозга и выработку феромонов, причем влияет гораздо сильнее, чем это возможно для его гибридного организма. Создается впечатление, что его мозг просто не понимает, что он бетазоид лишь на одну четверть.

\- Врач Джима поделился этим с тобой? – нахмурилась Аманда.

\- Я посещаю его вместе с Джимом. Мы проводим исследование в области производства его телом химических передатчиков импульсов для доктора МакКоя. Таким образом он сумеет лучше о нем позаботиться. Желание помочь было логичным, и теперь, когда я принимаю участие в сборе данных, записи более полные и лучше рассортированы. Джим гениален, но с организованностью дела у него обстоят отнюдь не столь же прекрасно.

Аманда помолчала и кивнула.

\- Что ж, хорошо.

Сарек отступил от окна и встал рядом с женой.

\- Мы оставим тебя, чтобы не мешать тебе, Спок. Если у тебя появятся какие-либо вопросы о полученной информации, я всегда доступен.

\- Благодарю, отец, – после того как дверь закрылась, Спок позволил себе сдвинуть брови.

*** * * ***

Во второй день конференции Джим оделся в темно-синий костюм, вследствие чего его глаза и фигура привлекали к себе слишком много внимания. Споку хотелось обмотать свою накидку вокруг него и испепелить взглядом всех, кто к ним приблизится. Он был так занят борьбой с этим желанием, что не сумел заметить появление Т’Принг и ее отца, пока не стало слишком поздно для того, чтобы безопасно вывести Джима из ситуации.

Т’Принг замерла перед ними двумя, но ее отец лишь посмотрел на них и, развернувшись, направился в другой конец помещения. Спок подавил вздох и вскинул бровь.

\- Т’Принг, – он почти слышал, как у Джима все кусочки мозаики с щелканьем вскакивали на свои места по тому, как потемнели его глаза, а привычная улыбка исчезла. – Это Джеймс Кирк. Джим, это Т’Принг, она из другого, но близкого клана. Наши отцы вместе посещали Вулканскую Академию Наук. Ее отец, Ставал, в одно время являлся послом Вулкана на Бетазеде. Он сыграл важную роль в присоединении Бетазеда к Федерации, когда был еще весьма молод.

Джим отрывисто кивнул.

\- День добрый.

Оценивающий взгляд Т’Принг метнулся от одного из них к другому и обратно. На приветствие она не ответила.

\- Есть ли здесь место, где мы могли бы побеседовать наедине, Спок? От имени моего отца мне необходимо обсудить с тобой крайне важную тему.

\- Нет, – без промедлений отрезал Спок. – Все, что твой отец может потребовать от меня, должно быть адресовано моему отцу для рассмотрения, как тебе прекрасно известно. Джим - мой гость на этой конференции, и моя обязанность - оставаться рядом с ним.

\- Разумеется, он поймет, что тебе нужно переговорить о личном вопросе с твоей будущей супругой, – в голосе Т’Принг зазвенела сталь.

Спок только моргнул в ответ, но Джим мягко рассмеялся; этот звук был прекрасен и _настолько_ не вписывался в место, почти полностью забитое вулканцами, что это поражало. Он посмотрел на Джима, и тот широко и обворожительно улыбнулся ему.

\- В чем дело?

\- Вот на _это_ похоже преследование **[3]** , когда это делают вулканцы?

Споку пришлось задушить стремление улыбнуться в ответ, но в итоге уголки его губ все же дрогнули на секунду. Ранее на этой неделе Джим объяснил ему суть слова «преследование», когда Роб из академии пригласил его на одну и ту же тусовку целых пятнадцать раз. Спок просто думал, что Робу нравилось слышать, как ему заявляют: «Вулканцы не тусят», но полностью уверен он не был. В пятницу преследование Робом Спока уже едва ли не отпочковалось от него и не обрело физическую форму, так что когда он позвал в последний раз и его, и Джима на свою вечеринку, весь их класс по инженерной механике громко изобразил уже запомнившуюся им реакцию Спока.

Наконец, когда он был уверен, что полностью контролировал свой голос, он произнес:

\- Мне это неизвестно. Я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что вулканцы способны на преследование.

Джим взглянул на Т’Принг так же, как он глядел на всех – определяя уровень угрозы, который она демонстрировала даже простым морганием.

\- Спок, напомни мне потом, что я хочу показать тебе фильм «Роковое влечение» **[4]**.

\- Фильм? – нахмурилась Т’Принг.

\- Это разновидность передачи истории, развлечение, исполненное в форме фильма разными актерами. Оригинальная версия была довольно слабенькой, но при просмотре ремейка, который они сделали несколько лет назад, тебе придется тазик под телевизор подставлять, настолько он страшный, – с сияющей улыбкой отозвался Джим. – В этом кино мужчина втайне заводит интрижку с орионкой, которая воспринимает это куда серьезнее, чем он сам. Когда он оканчивает их отношения, она преследует его и его семью и в конце концов убивает их питомца и пытается заодно грохнуть и его. Мой папа показал его мне как поучительную историю, чтобы я запомнил, что надо избегать _проблемных_ женщин.

У Т’Принг задергалась левая бровь, и она молча устремилась прочь.

Аманда присоединилась к ним, наблюдавшим за тем, как девочка пересекала комнату гораздо более быстрым шагом, чем позволил бы себе любой взрослый вулканец. Она приобняла Джима, и он поднял ладонь, опуская ее на руку женщины, которая улыбнулась ему.

\- Джеймс, я тебя люблю.

\- Да ладно, фильм вообще-то ничего так, – пожал плечами Джим, его глаза сверкали весельем. – По крайней мере мне не пришлось говорить ей, что я предпочту сгореть в пламени, чем женюсь на ней.

Спок вздохнул. Он рассказал Джиму об этом инциденте в попытке передвинуть вперед эмоциональную интимность в их отношениях, но он не объяснил, что действительно значило «сгореть и умереть». Джим понял это буквально, и поэтому Спок многое узнал о сокращении слов, используемых, чтобы отправлять практически моментально набираемые сообщения **[5]** , – гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось. Это стало причиной того, что он быстро овладел такой вот упрощенной версией Стандартного и языка ференги, но он сомневался, что это было чем-то, что можно было считать академическим достижением.

Аманда похлопала Джима по спине и мягко улыбнулась сыну.

\- Спок.

\- Да, мама?

\- Это было полноценное проявление _человеческой_ территориальности, – она подмигнула, когда Джим застонал, и отошла.

Спок покосился на Джима и хмыкнул. Он отвлек себя тем, что проверил запонки на внутренних узких рукавах своей накидки, прежде чем опустил верхние и оправил робу.

\- Ревность явилась бы неразумной.

\- Она привлекательная, – ровно отозвался Джим, – гораздо привлекательнее, чем ты описывал.

\- Черты ее лица могут поначалу ввести в заблуждение, став отвлекающим фактором, но сухость и неприветливость ее сознания столь же резки и неприятны, как ледяные просторы Дельта Веги.

\- А мне-то казалось, что подобная холодная логика желанна для вулканцев, – пробормотал Джим.

\- Я наполовину человек, и это качество совсем не искушает, – Спок кивнул в сторону столов. – Нас готовят рассадить для обеда. Ты помнишь назначения всех приборов и их раскладку?

\- Да, конечно, никогда этого не забуду. Я лицезрел Бровь Страшного Суда твоего отца каждый раз, когда ошибался в машине по пути сюда.

Спок был недоволен, узнав, что он и Джим сидели отдельно от его родителей, но он понимал, что они присутствовали на этой конференции из-за работы, и безмолвно смирился с этим обстоятельством. А еще он был крайне обеспокоен и даже приведен в ужас, когда Т’Пол скользнула на место за их столом и устремила все свое внимание на Джима. Спок быстро прокрутил в памяти структуру человеческих семей, прежде чем произнес:

\- Джеймс Кирк, позволь представить тебе посла Т’Пол, она, как выражаются на Земле, моя двоюродная бабушка. Посол Т’Пол работала в Федерации еще до ее образования и занимала пост научного офицера на самой первой «Энтерпрайз», ставшей флагманом в армаде Звездного флота Земли **[6]**.

\- Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Джеймс. Я хотела бы принести свои извинения за то, что не сумела найти возможность встретиться с тобой во время твоих прошлых визитов в посольство. Я не хотела делать уже довольно напряженный день еще более сложным для тебя, – Т’Пол наклонила голову. – Это Старейшина Ставик; в настоящее время он работает руководителем научных работ в Вулканской Академии Наук, одним из ведущих теоретиков в области физики черных дыр на Вулкане, и является моим двоюродным братом. Так же он ранее был связан узами с бабушкой Спока со стороны его отца, но не является родителем посла Сарека. Слева от Спока находится Старейшина Т’Лина; она состоит в Совете Вулкана, и она - наша со Споком отдаленная родственница, но все же входит в наш клан. Т’Лина вносит решающий вклад в исследования варп-теории на Вулкане, и недавно корабль ее конструкции достиг варпа-7.

Два часа спустя Спок был твердо уверен, что если б он оставил Джима одного, Т’Пол или Т’Лина попытались бы сделать молодого человека своим женихом до того, как он успел бы его спасти. Джим вел себя дружелюбно, был внимателен, учтив и в первую очередь гениален на протяжении всего обеда. За их столом определенно собралась самая шумная компания во всей комнате, поскольку неоднократно за время перерыва Т’Лина и Ставик терялись в оживленных горячих спорах о том, как правильнее ответить на вопрос, поставленный Джимом.

После трапезы большая часть гостей в посольстве покинула помещение, и Т’Пол распорядилась, чтобы им принесли чай, сразу же уточнив, чтобы Джиму предоставили другую разновидность. Старейшина Т’Лина удалилась, пообещав отправить Джиму комм-сообщение с окончательным вердиктом по поводу одной из просьб-уточнений, на которые она не сумела найти ответ.

Спок пребывал в недоумении. К нему и к его матери в клане всегда относились очень хорошо, так что он не ожидал ни от кого из своей семьи какой-либо жестокости или злобы по отношению к Джиму, но он был готов смягчать их действия и слова. У него появилась мысль, что, возможно, это была не реакция его семьи на Джима, а реакция Джима на них. Тот был расслаблен, искренне доволен и весел, когда большинство людей восприняли бы подобную прямоту как оскорбление, и ход беседы ничуть его не напрягал. Споку стало любопытно, какие же эмоции улавливал эмпат от окружающих, что они заставляли его чувствовать себя так спокойно и комфортно.

Т’Пол начала разливать чай, когда Аманда и Сарек присоединились к ним.

\- Джеймс, я полагаю, это был первый раз на моей памяти, когда Т’Лина находилась в затруднении. Я уверена, что она пропустила чаепитие, чтобы вернуться в свою лабораторию на борту ее исследовательского судна и найти ответ.

Джим, наблюдавший за тем, как янтарная жидкость ровной струйкой стекает в его чашку, поднял голову и усмехнулся.

\- Может, мне стоит написать ей и извиниться?

Т’Пол почти улыбнулась, и Спок нашел это нервирующим.

\- Нет, стимуляция благотворно на нее влияет. У нее есть _немало_ студентов, учащихся под ее началом на Вулкане, но очень немногие в последние время пытались поставить под сомнение ее теории или вникнуть в них гораздо глубже. Твои вопросы о варп-скорости и путешествиях во времени займут ее на _годы_ , а в нашем возрасте подобное интеллектуальное любопытство полезно для души.

Старейшина Ставик отставил свою чашку в сторону и посмотрел на Спока.

\- Спок, как проходит твое обучение на Земле? Тебе необходимо дополнительное репетиторство для приготовления к вступительному экзамену в Вулканскую Академию Наук?

Спок быстро взглянул на своего отца и переплел их с Джимом пальцы под столом, когда тот протянул к нему ладонь.

\- Я еще не принял решение, собираюсь ли я учиться в ВАН, Старейшина. Тем не менее я мог бы сдать этот экзамен и завтра безо всякого труда.

Ставик вскинул одну седую бровь и повернулся к Джиму.

\- А каковы ваши планы на будущее, мистер Кирк?

\- Служба в Звездном флоте - наша семейная традиция, Старейшина, – Джим отпил чая, держа кружку свободной рукой, и Спок почувствовал, как на мгновение его пальцы усилили хватку. – Но я уже получил несколько предложений от учреждений для высшего образования как на Земле, так и на Бетазеде. Наиболее привлекательные для меня находятся тут. И Кэмбридж, и институт Дэйстрома оба выразили интерес к моим академическим достижениям. Поскольку я скорее всего закончу свое среднее образование в течение следующих восемнадцати месяцев, у меня будет несколько свободных для обучения годов, пока мой отец не позволит мне записаться в Звездный флот.

\- Возраст для поступления на службу во Флоте составляет восемнадцать лет, – спокойно заметил Спок.

\- Папа ясно дал мне понять, что он предпочел бы, чтобы я подождал хотя бы до двадцати одного. Это оставляет мне достаточно времени для получения нескольких ученых степеней, прежде чем я задумаюсь о Звездном флоте как об основной карьере.

Старейшина Ставик кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание остальных.

\- Было ли тебе известно, что никогда прежде человек не достигал удовлетворительного балла на входном экзамене в Вулканскую Академию Наук?

Джим на секунду сдавил руку Спока так сильно, что у того мелькнула мысль, не намеревался ли тот попытаться сломать тонкие кости фаланг, но Джим быстро расслабился. Он слегка похлопал Спока по ладони, извиняясь, и Спок в ответ скользнул подушечкой большого пальца по коже Джима.

\- Вообще-то я в курсе: этот экзамен вроде как легенда в научных сообществах на Земле. Некоторые считают его страшным обрядом посвящения и боятся даже пытаться, а истории о психологической пытке, от которой потом страдают годами, просто эпичны.

Ставик вновь поднял свою чашку, явно очень довольный этими словами.

\- В таком случае я с нетерпением буду ждать того, как вы справитесь с этим испытанием.

Джим внезапно усмехнулся, и это заставило Аманду выжидающе податься вперед.

\- А что вы сделаете, если я наберу необходимый балл?

Ставик решительно опустил свой чай обратно на стол.

\- Полагаю, в таком случае я буду вынужден опровергнуть заявления юного Спока и «закатить для вас тусовку».

Джим, не сдерживаясь, расхохотался, и оба мальчика внимательно посмотрели на Аманду, которая целую неделю наслаждалась их рассказами о преследовании Роба, которые они рассказывали дома.

Аманда невинно моргнула.

\- Что? Это должно было быть секретом? Потому что, признаюсь откровенно, из всех историй, которыми я сегодня поделилась, эта заработала больше всего положительных реакций практически ото _всех_.

*** * * ***

Спок не удивился, когда вскоре после чаепития его вынудили временно покинуть Джима и отвели в кабинет Т’Пол. Его отец стоял, но Т’Пол сидела за своим столом и после появления Спока молча наблюдала за ним почти целую минуту. Усилия, прикладываемые Споком к тому, чтобы не стушеваться и не занервничать от такого пристального внимания, были воистину титаническими.

\- Т’Принг беседовала с тобой сегодня вечером.

\- Да, она потребовала уединения и, когда я его ей не предоставил, выдвинула заявление, что будет моей супругой, – Спок стиснул зубы. – Вам должно быть известно, что я не потерплю заключения уз с ней.

\- Нет, в прошлый раз ты выразился более чем ясно, _и_ твои намерения касательно Джеймса Кирка очевидны и даже для самого недогадливого индивидуума. Он очаровательный и невероятно умный молодой человек, я не осуждаю твоего выбора и проинформирую Т’Пау о своем мнении во время следующего разговора с ней. То, как быстро ты приспособился к жизни на Земле, и твоя дружба с Джеймсом вызвала волнения у некоторых в нашем клане, кто считал, что тебе следовало не покидать Вулкан и восстановиться от неподобающего отношения к тебе за пределами нашего Дома там, а не здесь. Твои академические и ментальные достижения не пострадали ни в коей мере, что стало источником беспокойства для всего Совета, поскольку они видят в этом угрозу их политике вулканского превосходства.

\- Моя мать страдала на Вулкане, ее избегали, оскорбляли, и зачастую те, кто не принадлежали к нашему клану, даже не воспринимали ее как разумное существо. Вы все должны быть благодарны за то, что я воздержался от убийства, причиной которого стало бы стремление ее защитить, – пробормотал Спок. – Моя человечность всегда возникала на пути ментальной дисциплины, когда дело касалось дальнейшего подавления эмоций. Я никогда не буду считаться идеалом среди моего народа, и когда я стоял перед Старейшиной и готовился как подобает принять будущую супругу, сама мысль о притворстве, которое растянется, возможно, на всю мою жизнь, явилась крайне нелогичной.

Т’Пол наклонила голову в знак согласия.

\- Т’Принг потребовала, чтобы Т’Пау заставила тебя принять узы по согласию, заключенному между нашими кланами. Ее отец привез ее на Землю, чтобы поспособствовать будущему заключению связи, поскольку он кажется весьма уверенным в том, что она примет сторону Т’Принг.

Спок опустил взгляд на свои ладони, воспоминания о прикосновениях Джима все еще призрачными перьями лежали на его коже, а ведь с того момента, как они держались за руки под столом, прошло уже полчаса.

\- А она примет?

\- Как ты поступишь в таком случае?

Спок резко выдохнул.

\- Я на 98.96 процента уверен, что сумею ментально защитить себя таким образом, что создание уз станет совершенно невозможным без моего на то согласия.

\- Значит, ты откажешься исполнить приказ Т’Пау? – уточнила Т’Пол, в ее голосе не было не намека на раздражение или веселье.

\- У меня нет, и мне не предоставят какого-либо иного логического выбора. Будет глупым и безответственным заключить связь с тем, кого я нахожу невыносимым, когда я обрел своего _t_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_ в лице Джеймса Кирка.

*** * * ***

Джим бодро стучал пальцами по экрану своего коммуникатора, проверяя почту и отсылая несколько ответов ребятам из школы. Он обновил состояние своей страницы в профиле, который находился на сайте академии, подтвердив, что ходил на «обед» с вулканцами и что это определенно была «не тусовка». Он не сомневался, что ребята из «Горизонта» получат от этого известия настоящий кайф.

Его папа часто и много писал ему, будучи на мостике, так что он получил большое бессвязное сообщение от Пайка длиной в несколько страниц, в котором содержалось немало разных его наблюдений о «Йорктауне» и команде. Джим усмехнулся, читая то, как Крис бурно комментировал новые укороченные юбки женских униформ, когда на него упала тень. Джим поднял голову и трагично вздохнул.

Т’Принг прищурилась.

\- Ты все еще здесь, _человек_? Кто согласился оставить _тебя_ без присмотра в посольстве?

\- Посол Сарек сказал мне посидеть тут, так что именно этим я и занимаюсь, – сухо парировал Джим. – А теперь уходи. Мне не разрешают говорить с незнакомцами.

\- Я даже не в состоянии понять, чем _ты_ мог так заворожить Спока, но этому будет положен конец. Моя семья влиятельна, и мой отец удостоверится, что я вступлю в этот брак. Споку не представят выбора.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Тебе действительно не стоит болтать об этом со мной - это неосторожно и бестактно, но если уж мы сунемся в этот лес, позволь я проясню для тебя, что ты живешь на Вулкане, а Спок - на Земле со _мной_. Я умнее тебя, определенно соблазнительнее, его мать меня любит, и я офигенно потрясающий. Может, будет нескромным с моей стороны заявить такое, красавица, но я - завидная пара, а ты какая-то психованная, – он остановил ее жестом, когда она попыталась заговорить. – Я не утверждаю, что подобная психованность не играет тебе на руку, потому что с точки зрения кого-то очень холодного и жестокого ты выглядишь неплохо. Но Спок не хочет тебя, он скорее пойдет на смерть, чем смирится с тем, что ему придется быть с тобой… а ты сейчас уже начинаешь быть стремной, так что брысь отсюда.

Она яростно зашипела и не заметила зрителей, которые неожиданно появились у них, когда дверь офиса Т’Пол бесшумно открылась.

\- Ты никогда не переживешь его первый Пон-Фарр. Он порвет твое жалкое слабое человеческое тело на кусочки, а потом умрет, как того и _заслуживает_.

Джим уставился на нее на несколько секунд, а потом расхохотался, даже не пытаясь сдержаться. Т’Принг удивленно дернулась.

\- Ты серьезно? Нет, правда? – Джим скрестил ноги, поудобнее устраиваясь на скамейке, и усмехнулся. – _Уходи_ ; ты позоришь других вулканцев, а меня уже до ужаса достала.

Т’Принг обернулась при этих словах и побледнела при виде Т’Пол, Сарека и Спока.

Сарек сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Джеймс, идем, нам пора, – он бросил на Т’Принг мимолетный взгляд, после чего обратился к Т’Пол: – Передайте Т’Пау, что это создание станет частью нашей семьи лишь через мой труп.

Т’Пол наклонила голову.

\- Мне доставит особое удовольствие использование именно этой формулировки.

\- В таком случае не отказывайте себе в этом.

Джим легко и изящно спрыгнул с высокой скамейки и, бросив в сторону Т’Принг последнюю самоуверенную ухмылку, зашагал мимо нее. Он не ожидал, что она схватит его, но ее пальцы будто когти впились в его руку. Он посмотрел на нее и нахмурился. Спок поспешил к ним, но Т’Принг уже безвольно стекала на пол, потеряв сознание, к тому моменту как он подоспел.

Джим, шокированный, повернулся к нему и произнес:

\- Она действительно чокнутая.

Спок потянулся к нему, но заколебался, не решаясь коснуться его в присутствии своего отца.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Ага, – Джим опустился на корточки рядом с Т’Принг и проверил ее пульс. – Вам надо найти для нее целителя, она не была готова к тому, чем для нее закончится этот поступок. Длительного вреда она не получит, но помощь в целительном трансе ей потребуется, – он покосился на Т’Пол. – Это проблема, да? Неприятности для вашего клана?

Т’Пол отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Не для нашего, но для ее. В этом коридоре есть не одна камера наблюдения, у нас будет доказательство того, что она была инициатором контакта, – она протяжно вздохнула. – А ты, Джеймс? Тебе необходим целитель?

\- Нет, я в норме. Защита от таких вот маленьких фокусов, который она попыталась провернуть со мной, была одним из первых вещей, которым я научился. Она хотела вызвать у меня страшную физическую боль, к несчастью для нее, этот удар буквально акнулся ей в двойном размере и перегрузил ее псионные центры, – Джим выпрямился. – В ее разуме - полный бардак, а тренировок она явно почти не посещала. Щиты у нее тонкие, но они были, а сейчас их вообще не осталось. Думаю, целитель выяснит, что она не достигала удовлетворительного состояния в медитации уже несколько месяцев, – он взглянул на Спока. – Возможно, даже до того, как вас попытались связать узами, что могло бы объяснить, почему ты так плохо на нее отреагировал.

\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы ее обследовали, – после этого Т’Пол вернулась обратно в свой кабинет, больше ничего не сказав.

Сарек направился было к Т’Принг, чтобы поднять ее, но Джим остановил его.

\- Сэр, я бы не рекомендовал вам этого делать. Она сейчас проецирует очень много ярости и раздражения. У вас в посольстве в данный момент есть кто-либо прошедший kolinahr? Лучше всего, если с ней будет иметь дело кто-то такого уровня.

Сарек удивленно подался назад.

\- Джеймс, ты продолжаешь поражать меня, – он посмотрел на Спока, который быстро качнул головой, молча объясняя, что не разговаривал на эту тему со своим другом.

*** * * ***

\- Я не могу обсуждать с ним Пон-Фарр! – прошипел Спок и начал метаться туда-сюда по кабинету его отца у них дома. – Она сделала это специально, хотела оттолкнуть его от меня прежде, чем появился хотя бы шанс на…

\- Он не показался мне сильно этим обеспокоенным, – заметил Сарек, поднимаясь из своего кресла и направляясь к двери. – А сейчас сядь, Спок, и успокойся. Ты можешь проявить эмоции и напряженность перед своей матерью позднее, если это будет полностью необходимо.

Спок опустился на свое место и поджал губы, когда его отец вернулся из коридора вместе с Джимом. Впервые с того момента как он встретил Джеймса Кирка, Спок искренне хотел быть совершенно один. Джим молча шагнул в комнату и устроился на стуле рядом с ним перед столом Сарека. Это кошмарно смущало и ужасало, и Спок желал, чтобы земля разверзлась под его ногами и поглотила его. Немедленно.

Джим сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Что ж… хм... Вы оба очень расстроены и нервничаете, так что не будем бродить вокруг да около. Я _точно_ знаю, что такое Пон-Фарр, потому что мне рассказал Джарет. После того как он выяснил, в каком направлении движутся мои отношения со Споком, он… он очень подробно объяснил мне все, что относилось к этому вопросу, включая его ментальные и физические аспекты. Вам не нужно раскладывать мне все по полочкам, я был в курсе уже несколько недель. Вам я об этом не сообщил, потому что он так же ясно дал понять, что эту ситуацию вулканцы считают невообразимо смущающей, если не унизительной. Я не хотел заставлять вас чувствовать себя неудобно из-за того, что я не пребывал в неведении, выразимся так, касательно этой крайне личной и чувствительной вашей особенности.

Сарек чуть ли не растекся в кресле.

\- Джарет - твой учитель-бетазоид.

\- Да. Что же насчет его осведомленности о Пон-Фарре, то он упомянул, что однажды работал на одной из станций с вулканцем - это была научная программа по обмену с его правительством. У вулканца начался Пон-Фарр, а Джарет был, да и сейчас все еще является, могущественным телепатом. У него ушло очень мало времени, чтобы получить всю информацию, которая ему была нужна, от того вулканца, потому что он уже был глубоко в plak-tow до того, как Джарету стало известно о его состоянии.

\- Джарет сумел вовремя доставить этого мужчину на Вулкан?

\- Они находились от него слишком далеко, не было ни одного шанса, что они успеют: ушел бы месяц на скорости варп-5, чтобы добраться туда. Джарет помог ему, и благодаря ему тот вулканец выжил. Он так же сумел предотвратить создание уз, но предоставил ему ту ментальную близость, которая была необходима для Пон-Фарра. Джарет отпер эти воспоминания и поделился всем своим опытом со мной, – Джим смущенно повел плечами, когда обе брови Сарека взлетели к его челке. – Я не боюсь этого, правда, и нам в общем-то больше никогда не нужно это обсуждать.

Скулы Сарека были темны от прилившей крови, но он решительно подался вперед.

\- И у тебя нет каких-либо волнений или вопросов?

\- Я уже сказал, что не боюсь, – пробормотал Джим. – Я беспокоюсь только, что тоже подвергнусь Пон-Фарру вместе со Споком из-за своих способностей. И все же это будет только между нами двумя, и мы побеседуем об этом гораздо позднее и уж точно не сейчас.

Сарек резко поднялся.

\- Я намереваюсь попросить Аманду приготовить _шоколадное_ печенье с кусочками _шоколада_.

Спок растерял всю свою осанку и спрятал лицо в ладонях, когда его отец покинул комнату.

\- Когда у тебя состоялся этот разговор с Джаретом? В тот момент я присутствовал там?

Джим быстро встал со своего места и, опустившись на колени перед Споком, усмехнулся и взял его руки в свои, вынуждая перестать прятаться.

\- Нет, это было в тот день, когда твоя мама забрала тебя из школы для твоего ежемесячного посещения целителя в посольстве. Я пошел к Джарету, чтобы поболтать с ним о том, что не хотел озвучивать при тебе.

\- Что, например? – потребовал Спок, а потом нахмурился. – Ты не записал показания после того визита… Наши данные теперь неполные.

\- Я все записал, просто не внес их в ПАДД. Можем сделать это попозже, – Джим медленно погладил пальцы Спока своими. – Мне нравится, какие горячие у тебя руки. Даже когда ты не касаешься меня, я чувствую их тепло на коже, – он прочистил горло. – А насчет того визита… Я спросил его, что он знал о вулканских узах и каким был бы лучший путь для нас с тобой, чтобы ими объединиться. Как только я об этом поинтересовался, он сразу же стартанул с места в карьер, дав мне целую лекцию о Пон-Фарре, – Джим вытянул шею и оставил короткий мягкий поцелуй на щеке Спока. – Он сказал мне, что это было самым жарким и самым потрясающим сексуальным опытом в его жизни. У того мужчины, имени которого он не назвал, был еще один Пон-Фарр, и Джарет снова «помог» ему. Они не заключили уз по причинам, в которые я не посвящен, но они остаются любовниками уже почти четырнадцать лет.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох, когда Джим поцеловал его снова, но уже в другую щеку. Ощущение прохладных человеческих губ было опьяняющим.

\- Ты не боишься.

\- Боже, конечно нет, Спок. Я этого с нетерпением жду, – Джим отодвинулся. – Ну вот, теперь я дважды поцеловал тебя человеческим способом и совершенно намеренно.

Спок откинулся на спинку стула и взглянул на свои руки.

\- Я беспокоился, что все будет иначе… и это было самым большим моим страхом. Я не желаю причинить тебе боль, Джим, никогда.

\- И не причинишь. Мы попрактикуемся с физическими отношениями до твоего первого Пон-Фарра, а потом, ну, знаешь, запремся вместе в какой-нибудь комнате, врубим музычку, запасемся водой, едой и гипошприцами с витаминами и переживем, – Джим встал, отводя назад плечи. – Если честно, я больше волнуюсь за нашу свадебную церемонию по традициям бетазоидов, – он усмехнулся, когда плохо скрываемый ужас появился на лице Спока. – Шучу, шучу. Я ни за что не заставлю _твою_ _маму_ расхаживать в костюме Евы на публике.

*** * * ***

Кристофер Пайк просматривал обвинения, выдвинутые против его сына, со все возрастающей яростью. Хотя посольство Вулкана лично заверило его, что произошедшее останется внутри их стен, отец девочки заявил на Джима в органы за нападение. Прошло четыре дня с момента «инцидента», именно на такой формулировке настаивал Сарек.

Пайк бросил ПАДД на стол и поднял глаза на детектива из Службы Безопасности Федерации.

\- Посольство Вулкана получило свою копию?

\- Мой напарник доставляет ее лично послу Сареку, пока мы разговариваем, – детектив Илай Батлер переступил с ноги на ногу, явно испытывая неудобство под пристальным взглядом Пайка. – Сэр, нам бы не хотелось вырывать вашего сына прямо из школы и брать его под стражу. Будет предпочтительнее, если вы сами его приведете.

\- Я съезжу за ним в академию, свяжусь с нашим адвокатом, после этого мы придем в центр безопасности, чтобы ответить на ваши вопросы, – Пайк постучал пальцем по ПАДДу. – Это не список официальных обвинений, и ордена на арест у вас так же нет. Вы ни слова не скажите моему сыну без моего присутствия там, вы не будете угрожать ему или пытаться его запугать, и без указания суда ему не будет введен пси-ингибитор на время допроса.

\- Сэр, обвинения против него включают в себя телепатическую атаку на пятнадцатилетнюю вулканку. Вы не можете и впрямь ожидать от нас, что мы не используем ингибитор, особенно когда он уже продемонстрировал, насколько опасным он является.

\- Я не только ожидаю этого, я лишу вас работы, если вы даже подумаете попытаться провернуть такое без разрешения судьи.

*** * * ***

Все движения Джима были тверды и уверены, когда он сел на стул в комнате для допросов. Он не смотрел ни на своего папу, который сейчас изображал само олицетворение тысячи оттенков взбешенности, ни на мистера Грегора, который изучал содержимое ПАДДа, где была сохранена копия обвинений. Злость и страх смешивались в глубине его груди. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

\- Назовите свое имя для протокола.

\- Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – Джим взял бутылку воды, которую протянул ему Пайк.

Батлер опустил ПАДД перед собой, начиная запись.

\- Звездная дата 2249.102. На допросе присутствуют капитан Кристофер Пайк, законный опекун Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, и мистер Энтони Грегор, адвокат Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Я детектив Илай Батлер, и это официальный допрос, касающийся обвинений, выдвинутых против Джеймса Кирка, в псионном нападении на вулканку известную как Т’Принг, имевшем место в звездную дату 2249.98.

Джим пальцем нарисовал круг на гладкой поверхности стола. В последний раз, когда он сидел перед офицером Службы Безопасности Федерации, он находился всего в часах от той минуты, когда Фрэнк избил его почти до смерти. Воспоминания об этом внезапно стали яркими, вызывая старую боль. По пути в центр он позвонил Джарету, так что ему было известно, что посольство Бетазеда было готово в любую секунду вмешаться в это дело, и вот сейчас он даже ждал этого. Наличие очень и очень богатой бабушки с таким количеством титулов, что у нее ушло бы всего десять минут, чтобы ворваться в эту комнату, вдруг стало офигенно потрясающим.

\- Мистер Кирк, своими словами опишите столкновение между вами и вулканкой Т’Принг.

\- Она испытывала ко мне крайне негативные эмоции, потому что считала и до сих пор считает, я уверен, что я украл мужчину, за которого она собиралась выйти замуж, – ровно отозвался Джим. – Я с ней был высокомерным засранцем, потому как это мой режим по умолчанию, когда люди относятся ко мне мерзко, с презрением и несправедливо. Посол Сарек появился к концу нашей беседы и по сути спас меня от ее стервозности. Когда я проходил мимо нее, она сдавила мою руку на несколько секунд так крепко, что мне показалось, будто она хочет мне ее сломать. Вулканцы, как мужчины, так и женщины, в три раза сильнее человека. Так что я не сомневаюсь в том, что она надрала бы мне задницу, если бы это было в ее планах, – он повел плечами, когда Батлер приоткрыл рот. – Но вместо этого она прибегла к ментальной атаке. К несчастью для нее, отправленная ею «волна» отскочила от моих щитов и в двойном размере вернулась к ней. Это вызвало потерю сознания и перегрузку мезиофронтальной коры ее головного мозга **[7]**. Для нее был вызван целитель, который забрал ее. В вулканском посольстве мне сообщили, что она оправилась от этого случая без каких-либо проблем или необратимых повреждений.

Батлер откашлялся.

\- Так, подведем итоги. Эта девочка устно напала на вас, потому что вы «украли ее парня», а потом инициировала физический контакт с вами в попытке причинить вам ментальные увечья. Однако из-за ваших собственных телепатических способностей она лишь временно нанесла урон самой себе.

\- Да. Я бетазоид только на одну четверть, так что мои умения некоторым образом ограничены, но меня обучили защищать мой разум от телепатических угроз, – ложь легко срывалась с его губ, и он не испытывал даже малейшего укола вины. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, это чтобы кто-то в правоохранительных органах Федерации, да и в любых других, знал о том, на что он был способен.

\- И вы не заявили на нее за попытку нападения, потому что…?

\- Я стремился избежать дипломатического инцидента. Мой отец - погибший герой, я - приемный ребенок действующего капитана Звездного флота и встречаюсь с сыном посла Вулкана на Земле, а моя бабушка в сущности является царственной особой на Бетазеде, – Джим со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. – Так что я вас поздравляю, детектив Батлер, вы можете стать _знаменитым_ , если дело дойдет до суда. А если наденете на меня наручники, займете пятое место в ряду копов, арестовывавших сына Джорджа Сэмюэля Кирка, – он саркастично отсалютовал бутылкой с водой и проигнорировал смешок Пайка.

Батлер сверился с информацией в ПАДДе.

\- Ваше дело кристально чистое, ни одного привода.

\- Мой отчим обожал затаскивать меня в полицию, когда я был ребенком, иногда я даже заслуживал этого. До официальных обвинений он никогда не добирался. Вместо этого Фрэнку нравилось отвозить меня домой и избивать до полусмерти. И это вообще-то одно из его наименее гнусных увлечений.

\- Джим, – Пайк отодвинулся от двери, к которой он прислонился, и дотронулся до плеча мальчика, – давай не будем затрагивать эту тему, сынок; ты же не хочешь провести всю ночь в больнице, оставленный на милость Боунса, да?

\- Не-е, у меня все равно аллергия на самые лучшие лекарства, – Джим сделал большой глоток воды. – Ну так я могу теперь услышать ее версию событий?

Батлер прочистил горло.

\- По-видимому, с ее точки зрения вы напали на нее из ревности к сыну посла.

*** * * ***

\- Ставал ясно дал понять, что они не будут настаивать на официальных обвинениях против Джеймса, если Спок согласится на обручение и немедленные брачные узы с Т’Принг, – произнесла Т’Пол, ее голос был настолько сухим и напряженным, что Аманда вздрогнула. Обращаясь к Сареку, она сказала: – Меня проинформировали, что в данный момент Джеймс находится в центре безопасности на опросе, – она подняла руку, когда Спок резко вскочил со своего места. – Его отец с ним, и судя по всем отчетам он не позволяет детективу заставить его отступить. Джеймсу не был введен какой-либо ингибитор, и там же присутствует его адвокат. Он в безопасности.

\- Приведите ее сюда, – сорвавшись, прошипел Спок. – Немедленно.

Т’Пол хмыкнула при этом требовании, но кивнула своему помощнику, который статуей замер возле двери. Спок отошел к окну, его руки были сомкнуты у него за спиной, и когда через порог переступили Т’Принг и ее отец, он повернулся к ним.

Т’Принг изогнула бровь.

\- Ты выглядишь расстроенным, Спок.

\- Я - наполовину человек, Т'Принг, и, _гребаный ад_ , я могу выглядеть охрененно расстроенным, если мне захочется, – огрызнулся Спок, и даже Аманда пораженно приоткрыла рот. – А ты выглядишь _самодовольно_ ; если моим оправданием служит моя человечность, то каково же твое?

\- Является логичным окончить формирование уз между нами и оставить этот вопрос позади. Ты можешь придержать у себя своего жалкого маленького человечка, после того как мы поженимся, если тебе будет угодно. Если же ты откажешься, я подам официальные обвинения, и он будет арестован и приговорен. Тебе известно, что они не передадут видео с камер наблюдения в посольстве Службе Безопасности Федерации. Последнее, чего хочет кто-либо в этой комнате, это объяснять Пон-Фарр иномирцам, а тем более - объяснять это в суде.

Спок подозревал, что она была почти права насчет этого, и осознание ужасно раздражало его.

\- Я сделаю это, если потребуется. Я встану перед представителями высших судов Федерации и посвящу их во все детали, если это защитит Джеймса от твоих мелочных и глупых игрищ. Что же касается видео с камер, то у меня в наличие есть копия, и я без малейших колебаний предоставлю ее Службе Безопасности Федерации.

\- Твой отец не позволит тебе, – заявила Т’Принг, ее глаза чуть расширились, когда Сарек, покосившись на нее, поднял бровь. – Ты поступишь так с нашим народом из-за жалкого мальчишки?

\- _Ты_ поступишь _так_ с нашим народом, выйдя за гибрида вулканца и человека? – ровно отозвался Спок. – На данном этапе, даже если бы я и был готов принять эту презренную ситуацию, я с практически стопроцентной вероятностью убью тебя во время моего первого Пон-Фарра. Потому что хотя вулканцу во мне почти нравится твое тщательное планирование во всем, что касается этого инцидента, человек во мне испытывает к тебе лишь отвращение и лютую ненависть.

Т’Пол прочистила горло, когда Ставал начал было говорить. Она отключила свою комм-станцию резким нажатием кнопки.

\- Посол Бетазеда уже здесь и требует впустить ее.

Ставал придвинулся ближе к своей дочери.

\- По какой причине они обладают правом голоса в этом вопросе?

\- Джеймс Кирк - внук одной из их матриархов, если конкретно - главы Пятого Дома к вашему сведению, – холодно ответила Т’Пол. – И вы поставили под сомнение правдивость его слов, оскорбили честь его Дома на Бетазеде и крайне разозлили их всех так же, как вы разозлили и Спока, – она взглянула на последнего, который теперь оперся спиной о стену рядом с окном, практически дрожа от ярости. – А это говорит уже об _очень многом_.

*** * * ***

\- Сейчас, мистер Кирк, мы бы хотели, чтобы вы предоставили глубокое пси-сканирование, чтобы мы смогли получить запись произошедшего с вашей точки зрения.

Джим резко рассмеялся.

\- Да нихрена подобного, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону детектива. – Законы Федерации возлагают на _вас_ бремя доказательства правдивости фактов, а не на меня. А это значит, что если вы хотите просканировать кого-то, чтобы выяснить, что действительно случилось, то обратитесь за этим к ней.

\- Она не гражданка Земли, а ее отец - дипломат, так что существуют ограничения на то, насколько сильно мы можем надавить…

\- А это относится и ко мне, _детектив_ , – ровно бросил Джим. – Я родился в клингонском пространстве, а поскольку мой биологический отец был наполовину бетазоидом, его инопланетное происхождение дало мне гражданство, предшествовавшее любому другому, которое я когда-либо мог получить. Если бы я появился на свет на Земле, я бы обладал двойным, но я принадлежу к народу Бетазеда, и удачи вам с получением хоть от кого-то на той планете разрешения на глубокое пси-сканирование, – он вытащил коммуникатор из кармана и, кинув на детектива отточенный до совершенства сердитый взгляд, когда тот попытался запротестовать, пролистал сообщения. – Черт, похоже, мой _парень_ сейчас почти _съехал с катушек_ , так что я, пожалуй, пойду, прежде чем он сам решит сюда заявиться.

\- У меня еще есть вопросы.

Джим посмотрел на своего адвоката.

\- Я тут закончил. Ну серьезно, Спок прямо сейчас в бешенстве. Вы знаете, сколько фигни надо вывалить на полувулканца, чтобы тот пришел в бешенство? А я это пропускаю!

*** * * ***

Красота посла Делойя была совсем такой, какую он видел в человеческом музее, когда его мать сводила его туда в первую неделю их пребывания на Земле, и Спок чертовски рассердился на самого себя за то, что обратил внимание на этот факт, потому что это было крайне несвоевременно. Она бросила в его сторону усмешку, которую он видел на лице Джима триста двадцать шесть раз с того момента, как они встретились, и ему стало любопытно, были ли они родственниками.

\- Да, – коротко улыбнулась Алекса Делойя. – Джеймс - мой двоюродный брат, и у нас одна воистину эксцентричная бабушка. Она общается со мной как с ребенком. Это настолько раздражает и оскорбляет, насколько ты и предполагаешь. И спасибо тебе - не думаю, что хоть кто-то прежде сравнивал меня с «Рождением Венеры» Сандро Боттичелли. Твоя визуальная память ошеломляет, а мысленный образ весьма мне польстил, – она посерьезнела и обратилась к остальным в комнате: – Прошу прощения; разум Спока жив и ярок, его ментальное присутствие здесь крайне энергично. Теперь мне совершенно ясно, почему наш Джим так им очарован, – она опустилась на стул рядом с Амандой и приняла чашку, которую ей протянули. – Благодарю, дорогуша. Я приношу свои извинения за пропущенный в прошлом месяце ужин. Я не в восторге от путешествий, и я надеялась избежать сегодняшнего визита. К несчастью, удача оказалась не на моей стороне.

\- Все в порядке, Алекса, – Аманда положила несколько штучек шоколадного печенья толщиной с папирусную бумагу на блюдце и поставила его на стол перед послом. – Это ваши любимые, из Швейцарии.

Алекса Делойя трагично вздохнула и взяла одну.

\- Славно, – она откусила чуть-чуть и окинула взглядом собравшихся вулканцев. – Я сейчас чувствую себя как единственный человек в помещении, который собирается выпить.

Т’Пол наклонила голову.

\- В конце дня я попрошу Аманду принести мне оставшееся содержимое коробки.

Алекса широко улыбнулась.

\- Я побеседовала с капитаном Пайком на обратном пути сюда. Джеймса не задержали, и Служба Безопасности Федерации запросит глубокое пси-сканирование с целью сбора большего количества доказательств, прежде чем они даже начнут рассматривать решение продолжать расследование.

\- Они потребуют от Джеймса глубокое пси-сканирование? – брови Т’Пол взлетели к самой ее челке.

\- Нет, они не в праве. Он не в ответе за бремя доказывания, – Алекса повернулась и уставилась на Т’Принг. – Они потребуют пси-сканирование от _нее_. Если она откажется, все обвинения будут аннулированы из-за отсутствия улик. Глава Службы Безопасности Федерации заверил меня, что если это произойдет, в его деле не останется и малейшего намека на сей неприятный инцидент.

\- Я не соглашусь на глубокое пси-сканирование, – сорвалась Т’Принг. – _Я_ здесь жертва.

\- В твоем случае, дорогуша, оно не понадобится. У тебя все буквально на поверхности лежит, – спокойно отозвалась Алекса. – Хотя я не согласна с тобой, – ее взгляд метнулся к Ставалу. – Жертвой здесь я считаю вас, только не жертвой Джеймса. Мне жаль вас, но я не позволю вам причинить вред моему двоюродному брату ради политической и финансовой выгоды. Это лишь ваша вина, а не чья-либо другая, что вы практически обанкротили свой клан из-за торговых сделок с ференги.

\- Что? – Аманда широко распахнула глаза.

\- О, – Алекса сдержанно ухмыльнулась, – вы не знали? Прошу прощения, я совсем не гожусь для пребывания в компании, когда я в таких расстроенных чувствах.

Споку она очень понравилась, что, возможно, не являлось наилучшим показателем состояния его ментального здоровья.

Алекса внезапно рассмеялась и покосилась на него.

\- У тебя все будет в порядке, дорогой; проявление злости время от времени полезно для твоей души.

Спок прищурился.

\- Джим не улавливает мои мысли так, как это делаете вы.

\- О, он мог бы, – дернув краешками губ, произнесла Алекса, – и с легкостью. Но он не поступает так, потому что капитан Пайк научил его манерам; на Бетазеде мы с этим не заморачиваемся. Джеймс достаточно вежлив, но он еще молод. Мне трудно представить, что он всегда будет таким любезным, – она сосредоточила свое внимание на Т’Принг. – И уж точно он не всегда будет таким прощающим, когда на него будут нападать или относиться неподобающим образом в корыстных целях. Он слишком добродушен и благонравен, чтобы даже осознать, какой великой власти он мог бы добиться на Бетазеде. Если б ты сумела достичь той цели, с которой атаковала его, это невероятно навредило бы отношениям между Вулканом и Бетазедом на многие поколения.

\- Он бетазоид лишь на одну четверть. Я не в состоянии понять, почему _он_ может быть важен для ваших людей, – горделиво вскинув подбородок, процедила Т’Принг. – Он _не может_ иметь значения и какой-либо ценности в репродуктивных целях.

\- Бетазоиды не приветствуют ксенофобию, девочка, и сами не позволяют себе подобного дурного тона, и как народ мы ценим и любим жизнь во всех ее проявлениях. Эта возможность дает нам гораздо более высокий шанс выжить и как расе, и как обществу, – Алекса взяла еще одно печенье. – Т’Пол.

Та изогнула бровь.

\- Т’Принг, ты согласишься дать Службе Безопасности Федерации провести глубокое пси-сканирование, дабы прояснились истинные обстоятельства этого события. Если ты этого не сделаешь, я позабочусь о том, чтобы на Вулкане против тебя были выдвинуты обвинения в уголовном преступлении за преднамеренное псионное нападение на другое разумное существо, после чего твой разум станет предметом для суждения воли Т’Пау. Ставал, вы и ваш ребенок можете идти.

Алекса продолжила молча есть свое печенье, а когда дверь за отцом и дочерью закрылась, отпила чаю.

\- Вам, разумеется, известно, что Ставал наполовину ромуланец? Он вложил немало сил в то, чтобы эта информация осталась недоступной для меня, но свидетельство его рождения… – она осеклась и слегка улыбнулась Т’Пол. – О, как видно, вы не были в курсе. Его отец действительно ромуланец, но Ставал оставался в неведении касательно этого факта многие годы до того момента, пока не случилась трагедия с «Кельвином», я думаю. Бедная девочка даже и не представляет себе… Ее вырастил расист, который ненавидит самого себя так же сильно, как он ненавидит юного Спока.

Т’Пол потянулась и, стащив одну печенье с блюдца Алексы, откусила сразу половину, потом откинулась на спинку кресла, медленно спокойно прожевала и сглотнула.

\- Аманда, будь любезна, принеси остальное. Сарек, Спок, найдите себе другое занятие на некоторое время. Возможно, вы могли бы развить ваши бромансы с капитаном Пайком и Джеймсом Кирком.

Сарек уставился на свою жену.

\- _Аманда_.

\- Это заставило ее улыбнуться. Ты хоть представляешь, _как_ мне пришлось стараться, чтобы выдавить улыбку из _Т’Пол_? – Аманда нахмурилась, отстаивая свое мнение. – Это все равно что принудить клингонов присесть за мирные переговоры!

Т’Пол открыла ящик и вытащила бутылку андорианского бренди.

\- Полагаю, это твой любимый, Аманда, – она многозначительно взглянула на Сарека. – Живите долго и процветайте.

Сарек посмотрел на свою жену.

\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы машина вернулась сюда и дождалась тебя. Идем, Спок.

*** * * ***

Джим лежал на кровати и тупо пялился в потолок, когда к нему в комнату постучали. Прежде чем он успел ответить, вошел Спок и запер за собой дверь.

\- Привет.

Спок стянул с себя накидку, аккуратно повесил ее на стул рядом со столом Джима и забрался на матрас, замирая рядом со своим другом.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, я в норме, – пробормотал Джим и повернулся на бок лицом к Споку. – Правда. Мой папа был там все время, и никто не попытался напугать меня или нагрубить. Было не слишком здорово, но у меня были визиты к этим ребятам и гораздо хуже.

Они держались за руки, пальцы скользили, соприкасаясь, хотя ни один из них осознанно не принял решения дотронуться до другого. Спок подался ближе и позволил себе прижаться лбом ко лбу Джима.

\- Мое душевное равновесие было… нарушено.

\- Готов спорить.

\- Я сказал слово на букву «г» в присутствии моей матери, – признался Спок. – Гораздо позднее, когда я успокоился, уверен, я был смущен своим сегодняшним поведением. Я угрожал убить Т’Принг и ее отца.

\- Ты сказал «гребаный», – страдающе вздохнул Джим. – Поверить не могу, что я это пропустил. Я поражен и офигеть как разочарован, – он снова вздохнул. – Тебе пришлось с ней столкнуться, да?

\- Ее отец предложил снять обвинения против тебя, если бы я согласился заключить с ней узы, – честно ответил Спок.

\- Господи, да это вообще смысла не имеет. Ну, то есть, не пойми меня неправильно, ты мое все, но почему она так отчаянно хотела выйти за кого-то, кто наполовину человек, если она ненавидит людей? – нахмурился Джим. – Мне стоило ее «прощупать», но ты был прав, заявив, что ее разум жестокий и холодный. Было ужасно неприятно, и поэтому я не воспринял ее всерьез.

\- Моя семья очень состоятельна, и если бы мы согласились на брачные узы, нам бы пришлось заплатить «выкуп за невесту», чтобы о ее нуждах заботились до момента свадьбы, – Спок пододвинулся еще ближе к Джиму и зажмурился. – Им нужны были деньги, а не я. Они бы откладывали все до моего первого Пон-Фарра, эффективно растрачивая большее количество казны моей семьи и в конечном итоге и моей, так как ответственным за «выкуп» стал бы я, когда перешагнул бы порог совершеннолетия. Она никогда не хотела меня, и я подозреваю, что она бросила бы мне вызов в мой самый темный час, оставив меня погибать в бою.

\- _Я_ хочу тебя, – невнятно прошептал Джим, – а она может любезно пойти и сгореть в пламени.

У Спока вырвался короткий совершенно неожиданный смешок, и он открыл глаза.

\- Ты всегда _точно_ знал, о чем говорил.

\- Ага, – Джим облизнулся. – Мистер Спок, я бы очень хотел… вовлечь ваш рот в занятие под названием поцелуй.

\- Я не возражаю против данной просьбы, – отозвался Спок.

Джим вдруг улыбнулся, широко и так обаятельно, что Спок едва сдержался от ответной улыбки. Он подался к нему и коснулся прохладными губами губ Спока мягко, нежно и слегка влажно. Они прижались друг к другу, и Джим, освободив руку Спока, опустил свою на его стройное бедро. Ладонь последнего скользнула по плечу Кирка, и прежде чем кто-то из них даже сумел осознать, что происходило, его пальцы дотронулись до пси-точек Джима.

Они отдернулись друг от друга, каждый откатился так быстро, как смог. Спок отвел взгляд, ничуть не удивленный беспокойством на лице Джима. Они уже согласились, что слияние разумов ни дли одного из них не было чем-то обычным, а Джим и вовсе никогда раньше не позволял никому проникать в свое сознание так, как инстинктивно это почти сделал Спок.

\- Сейчас мне не следует больше находиться в твоем обществе, – тихо произнес Спок, – не в моем состоянии, я не контролирую себя, и я определенно эмоционально скомпрометирован. Мне не следует доверять.

Джим глубоко и медленно вдохнул.

\- Спок, полегче, ладно? У нас обоих был тяжелый день, а слияние для вас это довольно неотъемлемая часть интимной близости. Мне не стоило отпускать твою ладонь, чтобы начать тебя лапать.

Спок замер.

\- Мое бедро стоит того, чтобы его «лапали»?

\- Ну, ты весь того стоишь, но я вообще-то нацелился на другое место, – Джим неопределенно махнул рукой и покраснел, когда Спок поднял бровь. – У тебя классная задница.

Спок почувствовал, как тепло прилило к его щекам, и кашлянул.

\- Возможно, мы могли бы сыграть в шахматы.

\- Да, согласен, – Джим кивнул в сторону доски. – Только отопри дверь, чтоб нас возможность не искушала.

*** * * ***

\- Вы очень злы. Я не думаю, что извинений в сложившейся ситуации будет достаточно.

Крис взглянул на Сарека, сидевшего на стуле, который он всегда занимал, когда они находились в кабинете у него дома.

\- Я не злюсь на тебя. Я знаю, что никто в посольстве не ожидал, что Ставал и его дочь вовлекут кого-то из вне в дело, которое определенно касается только вулканцев. Я никогда не сталкивался со случаями, когда вулканцы обращались в Службу Безопасности Федерации по какому-либо вопросу, если только речь не шла о преднамеренном убийстве.

\- Наш народ весьма закрытый, – высказался Сарек. – Я приношу свои извинения за то, что не сумел защитить вашего сына тогда. Я оставил его одного в посольстве, будучи осведомленным о том, что Т’Принг и ее отец присутствовали там. Хотя я всегда внимательно слежу за моей женой и сыном, когда мы покидаем наш дом, я никогда не предполагал, что любого вида угроза может возникнуть в посольстве. Невежество, которое я себе позволил, вовлекло Джеймса в инцидент и сделало его жертвой нападения. Если бы он не был так хорошо обучен, результат мог бы оказаться для него весьма болезненным.

\- Хотел бы я ответить, что в извинениях нет необходимости, но если бы мы поменялись ролями и я допустил бы, чтобы что-то случилось со Споком, пока он находился под моим присмотром, совесть бы меня грызла только так, – Крис вздохнул. – Так что принимается.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Ставал - наполовину ромуланец.

Удивленный Крис резко повернулся к нему.

\- …Ясно. Это было новостью для ваших людей?

\- Утвердительно. После «Кельвина» имело место быть… беспокойство на Вулкане из-за общих предков, которые были у нас и у ромуланцев. Хотя после трагедии мы и не предприняли шагов, чтобы выяснить, были ли в нашем обществе ромуланцы, живущие тайно, мы активно следили за иммиграцией на Вулкан, ставя под сомнения даже граждан наших колоний. Ставал находился на Вулкане, когда я был еще ребенком, мы вместе посещали школу, а после и Академию Наук.

\- Тебе кажется, что он тебя предал.

Сарек не встречался с ним взглядом.

\- Испытывать предательство было бы нелогично, капитан.

Крис фыркнул.

\- Ты _всегда_ называешь меня капитаном, когда мои слова причиняют тебе неудобство, Сарек. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я видел тебя с твоей семьей, с твоей женой и сыном. Нетрудно понять, как сильно ты их любишь и как поступишь, лишь бы уберечь их. Как ты _уже_ поступил, дав своему сыну возможность примириться с его генетикой. То, что благодаря вам он вообще появился на свет, то, что ты подарил своей жене ребенка, потому что она хотела этого, говорит о глубине твоих чувств к ней и к нему.

\- Люди заблуждаются, считая, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоций. Выбор контролировать нашу первобытную природу был лучшим выходом для нас, но порой я задумываюсь, насколько хорошо это служит нам в отношениях с другими расами, – Сарек помолчал и продолжил: – Ставал разрушил финансовое положение своего клана и хотел уз между своей дочерью и моим сыном из-за количества кредитов, которые я передал бы его клану за обеспечение ее всем необходимым. Это древняя вековая традиция на нашей планете. Поскольку моя казна действительно не бедствует, они получили бы достаточное количество сбережений, чтобы покрыть убытки и предотвратить потерю их исконных земель.

\- И как Спок воспринял эти новости?

\- К тому моменту он уже был настолько эмоционально скомпрометирован, что меня не единожды посетила мысль, что мне следовало бы просто лишить его сознания, прежде чем он набросился бы на кого-то из них и физически покалечил.

Крис резко выпрямился в кресле.

\- Сарек, я знаком со Споком всего несколько месяцев, но я не могу представить, чтобы он пришел в такое неистовство.

\- Моя раса способна на подобное и даже более, когда нас спровоцируют, – негромко проговорил Сарек. – Вам стоит поинтересоваться у вице-адмирала Комака, как он сломал свою руку в шести местах, в следующий раз, когда он начнет раздражать вас своими нелепыми требованиями.

\- Да ты гонишь! – выпалил Пайк, а потом рассмеялся. – Что он натворил, чтобы _так_ тебя выбесить?

\- Он прикасался к моей Аманде, невзирая на ее протесты.

Пайк быстро посерьезнел.

\- Вот ублюдок.

\- Действительно, – наклонил голову Сарек.

*** * * ***

\- Могу ли я задать личный вопрос?

Джим на пару секунд застыл, а затем «отмер», подхватил свою ладью и решительно ее передвинул.

\- Вперед.

\- У тебя раньше был сексуальный партнер?

\- Я… – Джим сделал глубокий вдох. – С чего такой интерес, Спок?

\- Ты кажешься достаточно искусным в поцелуях, – объяснил Спок, и на его щеках проступил бледный зеленый румянец.

\- А, – Джим засмеялся. – Ну ладно, вот ответ на твой _настоящий_ вопрос: я ментально и физически девственник. Я немного ходил на свидания в прошлом, но отношения никогда не длились долго, потому что я не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не просеивать их поверхностные мысли, когда они были рядом. То, что я обнаруживал, отбивало всю охоту и, как правило, ставило точку в моих отношениях с тем человеком.

\- Жаль, что тебе этим причиняли боль.

\- Не твоя вина, – отмахнулся Джим и усмехнулся. – Ты только что сократил предложение **[8]**.

\- Порой это происходит само собой, поскольку моя мать была для меня основным источником знаний, когда я изучал Стандартный. Моему отцу это не нравится, он считает крайне ленивым так урезать свои мысли и слова, – Спок взглянул на доску и сдержал вздох. – Ты ведь осознаешь, что я весьма хорош в этой игре.

\- Конечно; до тебя для меня еще никто не был таким хорошим противником, – Джим хмыкнул. – Если б мне позволили участвовать в соревнованиях, я, наверное, получил бы рейтинг ФИДЕ в районе 2200 **[9]** , но телепатам вроде меня нельзя участвовать без пси-ошейника, который я категорически отказываюсь надевать.

Спок сделал свой следующий ход.

\- Я готов заявить, что ты стоял бы выше. Мой рейтинг ФИДЕ составляет 2450, и я одерживаю победу в стольких же играх, в скольких с тобой терплю поражение, – он безмолвствовал, пока Джим размышлял, а затем переместил еще одну фигурку. – Ты сказал, что закончишь свое среднее образование за восемнадцать месяцев. В мои планы входит окончить мое за двенадцать. Следует ли мне не торопиться и поменять мой график так, чтобы наши с тобой расписания совпадали?

Джим нахмурился.

\- Нет, ни за что. Это я свой подредактирую и ускорюсь, – он потянулся и взял Спока за руку. – Никогда не сдерживай себя ради меня, Спок. Я этого не потерплю, – он отпустил его, когда Спок отрывисто кивнул. – Ты пойдешь в Вулканскую Академию Наук?

\- Нет.

\- Спок, это ведь почитаемая традиция на Вулкане, и ты имеешь на это право.

\- Я провел первые шестнадцать лет своей жизни, слушая, что я одарен весьма высоким интеллектом, несмотря на мой генетический _изъян_ , – отозвался Спок. – Я сдам вступительный экзамен, поскольку мой отец ждет этого от меня, но я не потрачу еще от четырех до шести лет, в течение которых ко мне будут относиться так, будто наличие человеческой матери превращает меня в… отродье, – еще одна фигурка с громким «звяк» опустилась на доску. – Кроме того, в ВАН редко бывает больше двадцати мест, и даже если я и получу хороший балл на экзамене, одно из них они мне не предложат.

\- И это притом, что твой вроде-как-дедушка Ставик руководит их научными работами? – полюбопытствовал Джим.

\- Решения принимает комитет, и мое пребывание на Земле не сыграет в их глазах мне на пользу, – признался Спок. – Особенно учитывая то, что я сам попросил об этом моего отца. Многие на Вулкане называли его предателем своей расы годами за его спиной, а его действия, приведшие нас на Землю, теперь заставляют их думать так же и обо мне, хотя раньше я был лишь сыном предателя своей расы.

\- Охренеть как нелогично, – сухо бросил Джим.

\- Публичный образ Вулкана сильно отличатся от реальности.

Джим мягко рассмеялся и расслабился на своем стуле.

\- Ты только что назвал _всю_ свою планету двуличной и лицемерной.

*** * * ***

Спок ненавидел молл, но когда Джим появился у его дома на мотоцикле с просьбой присоединиться к нему в поездке в центр города, чтобы подстричься, он не сумел ему отказать. И все же Спок _ненавидел_ молл. Он терпеть не мог делать покупки и не понимал, почему нельзя было воспользоваться альтернативой – электронным каталогом. Половиной мест в молле заправляли ференги, и их шумный, крикливый гомон легко распространялся по всему зданию. Они оставили мотоцикл, свои шлемы и куртки в специальной комнате хранения, прежде чем вошли внутрь, и Спок тут же пожалел, что не взял с собой свою куртку, поскольку климат-контроль был установлен на очень низкой температуре, из-за чего он быстро замерз до костей.

В общем Спок ненавидел молл так же сильно, как обожал его Джим, знавший многих владельцев лавочек и остановившийся поболтать с семью еще до того, как они пробыли там тридцать минут. Спок был представлен парочке сестер-орионок, трем ференги, одной дельтанке, которая бесстыдно флиртовала с Джимом, и триллу **[10]** , настаивавшему на покупке для них небольшого закусона, при этом пытавшегося убедить Джима приобрести пару кожаных ботинок.

К тому времени, когда они наконец добрались до парикмахерской, они уже почти опоздали, а Спок нес несколько пакетов. (Некоторые из них, к его стыду, принадлежали ему. Спор мальчиков о покупке кожаных брюк и ботинок для мотоцикла оказался весьма громким и вместе с тем логичным.) Женщина быстро и эффективно подровняла Джима, а потом взглянула на Спока.

\- Ну, иди сюда. Тебе тоже не помешает.

Спок с беспокойством уставился на нее.

\- Моя прическа в полном порядке, благодарю.

\- Не-а, давай садись, топ-топ, – она похлопала по спинке кресла, с которого только что слез Джим. – Твоя мама хотела, чтобы я немножко тебя подстригла - на сантиметр, сантиметр с четвертью, не больше. Она выразилась предельно четко.

Спок уставился на Джима, опускаясь на указанное место.

\- Тебе было об этом известно?

Джим засмеялся.

\- Да брось, конечно же нет. Я бы тебя предупредил. Ну, в смысле, твоя мама спросила меня, куда мы ехали, когда ты был наверху и переодевался, а еще поинтересовалась, где я делал стрижку. Я не знал, что у нее в мыслях был такой каверзный план.

*** * * ***

Сарек вытащил коммуникатор и ввел код, который должен был соединить его с домом. Милое лицо Аманды почти сразу же появилось на маленьком экранчике.

\- Жена.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Муж. Что-то случилось?

\- Джим и Спок задерживаются на 45.89 минут. Я пытался связаться с ними обоими, но их устройства не отвечают. Они звонили тебе?

Аманда нахмурилась и покачала головой.

\- Нет. У них больше часа назад была встреча с парикмахером, и вскоре после этого я имела возможность полюбоваться через комм на то, как Спок недовольно играл бровью, глядя на меня, потому что я назначила для него стрижку без его ведома, – она постаралась повторить увиденное и усмехнулась, когда Сарек и сам вскинул бровь. – Ты сообщил капитану Пайку?

\- Еще нет. Я не хотел беспокоить его, если в этом не было необходимости.

Аманда кивнула.

\- Дай-ка я проверю новостные сводки, может, были какие-нибудь аварии или еще что-то, что могло заставить их опоздать.

*** * * ***

\- Ты можешь не дергаться? Перестань уже, – потребовал Джим, пытаясь стереть кровь со лба Спока. – Цитируя тебя, скажу: «Не будь ребенком».

\- Я нахожусь под арестом в Службе Безопасности Федерации, у меня нет ни единой причины, чтобы _дергаться_.

Джим мягко засмеялся и подался назад.

\- Ну, мы вообще-то не под _арестом_. Если б это было так, тут была бы тюремная решетка и все прилагающееся. Скорее наша ситуация похожа на «ежкины иголки, вас, ребята, чуть не похитили, но вы надрали им задницы, и мы не знаем, что с вами делать, так что позвоним вашим папочкам».

Спок фыркнул, но это был не полноценный смешок. Он нахмурился, когда Джим вытащил из аптечки, которую им выдали ранее, небольшой дермальный регенератор.

\- Тебе известно, как правильно им пользоваться?

Джим кивнул.

\- Ага, еще с довольно раннего возраста. У нас был один такой, только поменьше, дома, и Сэм… когда он позволял Фрэнку избить себя вместо меня, я помогал ему подлечить лицо, прежде чем мы шли в школу.

Спок не произнес ни слова, пока Джим двигал приборчиком, но когда тот закончил и отодвинулся, чтобы еще порыться в аптечке, он сказал:

\- Если ты покажешь мне, как сделать это надлежащим образом, я смогу позаботиться о твоей разбитой губе.

\- Ненавижу молл, – буркнул Джим и поморщился, коснувшись кончиком языка рассеченной кожи.

Спок согласно наклонил голову.

\- Лучше всего прибегать к электронным каталогам.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Как твоя рука? Сильно болит?

Спок опустил взгляд на лиловые от синяков костяшки.

\- Вулканцев обучают наносить удары точно и выверено и избегать повреждений наиболее чувствительных подушечек пальцев во время этого процесса.

*** * * ***

Крис помотал головой.

\- Нет, детективы, ни один из них не выглядит знакомым. Что конкретно с ними произошло?

\- Ну, это двое из четырех людей, попытавшихся похитить вашего сына, – ответил Батлер. – Оставшиеся двое в критическом состоянии в нашем больничном крыле. Врачи уверены, что они оба выживут, хотя один из них вряд ли когда-либо сможет ходить. Вулканский мальчик, похоже, раздробил ему позвоночник. Другой в кататоническом ступоре. Ни Кирк, ни Спок никак не объяснили причину для такого его психического состояния, и мы на них не давили, – он покосился на Сарека. – У нас есть видеосъемка инцидента.

\- Вы предъявили нашим детям какие-либо обвинения, детектив Батлер? – осведомился Сарек, пронзая его колючим тяжелым взглядом.

\- Нет, конечно же нет. Они защищали себя и друг друга, потому что на них напали. Если бы они этого не сделали, велика вероятность того, что Кирка мы бы живым не нашли.

Пайк побледнел.

\- Он хотели убить моего сына?

\- Не намеренно, нет, – наконец произнес Батлер, посмотрев на двух заключенных в комнате для допросов. – Вне Земли процветает работорговля, капитан Пайк, и, зная вашего сына, я с точностью могу заявить, что он боролся бы с этой ситуацией, пока не умер бы или не был бы сломлен настолько, что спасать было бы уже некого.

\- Стал ли он целью из-за одного из нас? – спросил Сарек. – У нас обоих появились враги как на планете, так и за ее пределами вследствие нашей работы.

\- Нет, один из них уже сделал полное признание, – Батлер сделал паузу, и Крис подумал, что если ответ был действительно настолько плохим, как он подозревал, слышать его он не хотел. – Он просто заявил, что Кирк был привлекательным и светлокожим, на орионских невольничьих рынках за него заплатили бы огромную сумму, – Батлер замялся. – А другой упомянул что-то о том, как он пах - гормоны или еще что-то.

\- Значит, причина была не в том, что они знали, кем он был? – уточнил Пайк. – Вы уверены?

\- Сэр, последнее, чего захотят работорговцы, это жертву экстра-класса, вроде сына капитана Звездного флота, – убедил его Батлер. – Мальчики оказались просто не в том месте и не в то время. И все же из этого мы извлекли выгоду: благодаря случившемуся мы получили достаточные основания для обыска их корабля в космопорту и нашли десятерых пропавших подростков. Их забрали из городов по всей планете за последние несколько недель. Через шесть часов они должны были покинуть Землю.

Крис засунул дрожавшие ладони в карманы и повернулся к Сареку, не зная, что сказать.

\- Детектив Батлер, мы посмотрим съемку нападения, а затем мы бы хотели вернуть наших детей домой.

Батлер знаком предложил им сесть, а затем активировал большой экран на стене.

\- У нас есть изображения с нескольких углов; в молле отличная система камер безопасности, гораздо лучше, чем предполагали эти гады. Если б они смогли вытащить Кирка с планеты, у нас была бы уйма информации для их идентификации.

Эти слова ничерта не успокаивали, и Пайк решил, что при первой же возможности найдет какое-нибудь отслеживающее устройство, которое можно будет имплантировать его сыну на постоянной основе. Он не сомневался, что у МакКоя найдется парочка вариантов и что он будет более чем рад вырубить Джима на время процедуры, если тот станет артачиться.

Мальчики вышли из гаража через двустворчатые двери, оба несли несколько сумок с покупками. Они направились к транспортной системе, целью которой было доставить их пакеты в точку с указанными координатами. Через четыре минуты они разобрались со своими вещами и отправили их домой. После того, как сумки растворились в воздухе, Пайк наблюдал, как Джим взял Спока за руку, а затем они выскользнули за пределы видимости камер. Изображение тут же изменилось, и теперь было ясно, что они двигались к месту, где был припаркован мотоцикл.

Все случилось очень быстро, слишком быстро для и так потрепанных нервов Пайка. Спок сумел применить вулканский захват на одном из нападавших и моментально подкосил другого, впечатав в него кулак. Именно эти двое сейчас были под стражей. Потом третий, один из тех, кто схватил Джима, начал кричать, оседая на землю, а Спок, кинувшись на звук, нанес пять невероятно сильных ударов по спине второго человека, державшего Джима, и… все закончилось. Это была ошеломительная поразительная жестокость, длившаяся сорок пять секунд. Три четверти минуты, которые могли изменить его жизнь навсегда, забрать у него сына, отнять единственное напоминание о Джордже, которое у него осталось.

\- Сегодняшний день был кошмаром любого родителя, – начал Батлер, – но они оба в порядке, правда. У них есть ссадины и синяки, но они отказались позволить медперсоналу к ним прикоснуться. Учитывая то количество насилия, которое им пришлось перенести, мы не рискнули заставлять их принять врачебную помощь. Мы принесли Кирку аптечку, которую он попросил, и оставили их одних.

\- Мы хотим немедленно забрать наших детей, – объявил Сарек и поднялся на ноги.

*** * * ***

\- Тебе необходимо посетить доктора МакКоя.

\- Нет, не необходимо, – возразил Джим.

\- Я свяжусь с ним и сообщу, что у тебя трещина в ребре, – невозмутимо отозвался Спок и отложил в сторону трикодер. – Серьезно, Джеймс, ты _испытываешь мое терпение_.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Испытываю терпение? – он застонал и схватился за бок. – Это ж не я прячу в рукаве хладнокровные ниндзя-приемчики. Я аж расстроен, что ты мне не рассказал.

\- Я не _ниндзя_. Это нелепо, и, полагаю, я уже объяснил тебе, что изучал вулканские боевые искусства с того момента, как мне исполнилось пять лет, – Спок скрестил руки на груди и наклонил голову к плечу. – Твои псионные показания достигли опасного уровня: они в четыре раза выше, чем все остальные, которые мы фиксировали раньше.

\- Ага, ну, я не смог удержаться, и еще я не думал, что «вулканские боевые искусства» это _действительно_ боевые искусства. Я считал, что это была какая-то разновидность глубокой медитации и, может, зашибенная серия ката **[11]** , куда входит способность удерживать одну и ту же позицию тела часами. То есть, тренировка терпения и выносливости, а не настоящая самооборона, – Джим нахмурился. – Вулканцы ж должны быть пацифистами.

\- Вулканцы не видят логики в беззащитности перед лицом опасности, – поднял бровь Спок. – И что ты имел в виду, говоря, что не смог удержаться? Для тебя является нормальным телепатически срываться на ком-то, если тебе грозят физические травмы?

\- Нет, – Джим отвел взгляд. – Я не хочу рассказывать тебе о том, что видел в их головах, ладно? Тебе не надо этого знать. Ты… слишком невинен для такого, Спок. Просто забудь.

Дверь открылась прежде, чем Спок успел ответить, и они оба повернулись. Кристофер Пайк шагнул в комнату и осторожно обнял Джима.

\- Пап, я в норме.

\- Сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Крис в его макушку. – Даже не думай, что обойдешься без осмотра Боунса.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Мой мотоцикл в молле остался.

\- Я отправлю за ним кого-нибудь, – пообещал Пайк и крепче сдал пальцами футболку Джима. – Давай-ка отвезем тебя в Управление. Я уже позвонил МакКою и сказал, чтобы он нас ждал.

Джим замешкался и посмотрел на Спока, а затем на Сарека.

\- А вы с нами?

\- Иди со своим отцом, – пробормотал Спок. – Я уберу все приборы обратно в аптечку. И мне так же необходима медитация.

\- Хорошо, тогда я звякну тебе, как закончу.

\- Буду признателен.

Сарек закрыл дверь за Джимом и Пайком и перевел свое внимание на сына, который складывал дермальный регенератор и другие вещицы в аптечку.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Мы использовали некоторое оборудование из этого набора, чтобы восстановить поврежденные ткани на порезах, полученных во время драки, и чтобы просканировать себя на предмет более серьезных травм. Я не желаю оставлять показания сохраненными в электронной памяти, особенно те, которое относятся к псионным текущим характеристикам Джима. Я передам их в устной форме доктору МакКою, но Службе Безопасности Федерации знать о них не нужно.

Сарек кивнул и поднял трикодер.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да.

\- Ты вел себя достойно и спокойно во время произошедшего сегодня. Я видел съемки с камер наблюдения, твой учитель на Вулкане был бы впечатлен техниками и навыками, которые ты применил, чтобы защитить себя и Джеймса, – пальцы Сарека слегка дрожали, и он заставил себя отмахнуться от образов его сына, подвергшегося опасности. – _Я_ впечатлен и доволен.

\- Детектив Батлер поделился с тобой информацией касательно их намерений? Он отказался обсуждать это со мной, но я знаю, что Джиму об этом известно.

\- Вероятнее всего, они были внештатными сотрудниками орионского синдиката. Благодаря вашим с Джеймсом действиям десять молодых людей были спасены с их корабля.

\- Значит, сексуальная работорговля, – холодно и размеренно протянул Спок. – Джим заявил, что я «слишком невинен» для того, чтобы быть посвященным в их цели.

\- Я нахожу его желание уберечь тебя от данных обстоятельств нелогичным, но достойным восхищения, – Сарек пролистал настройки трикодера и выбрал пункт удаления последних данных. – Он стал их мишенью не из-за того, кем являлся, так что нет угрозы того, что за ним придут другие; на самом деле, если бы они поняли, кем он был, то никогда бы не осмелились попытаться забрать его. Сын капитана звездолета - отнюдь не та незаметная жертва, которую они предпочли бы для обмена.

\- Подобного бы не случилось на Вулкане.

\- Нет, но Земля это центр сосредоточения Федерации, и доступ сюда не может быть осложнен так же сильно, как мы делаем это на Вулкане, – Сарек проверил трикодер и опустил его. – Ты использовал прибор для химического анализа крови?

\- Утвердительно.

Сарек наклонился и взял вышеупомянутую вещь.

\- Капитан Пайк крайне расстроен.

\- Да, – согласился Спок, – как и Джим, хотя он старался этого не показывать.

\- Твоя мать и я никогда не оправились бы, если бы мы потеряли тебя, Спок.

Спок удивленно моргнул, но продолжил осторожно избавляться от информации на трикодере.

\- В таком случае я приложу все свои усилия, чтобы не потеряться, отец.

\- Это очень успокоит твою мать.

*** * * ***

\- А потом Спок сделал это, – Джим взмахнул руками, пока Боунс продолжал сканировать его трикодером, – и тот гад перелетел через его плечо и плюхнулся на землю так, что даже я это почувствовал. А еще он применил ту штуку с захватом шеи, и это прям все оттенки опупенности! Я тоже хочу этому научиться.

МакКой покосился на Пайка, а потом прочистил горло.

\- Перестань уходить от вопросов, Джим. Твои псионные показания совсем взбесились, я никогда с таким раньше не сталкивался даже у чистокровных бетазоидов.

Джим вцепился пальцами в свои джинсы и помрачнел.

\- Они были работорговцами, Боунс. Один из них, он думал о том, как _повеселится_ со мной, прежде чем _продаст_ меня орионцам. В его башке столько долбаной дряни было, что аж тошно. Такой хренотени я не видел после Фрэнка… – Джим сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. – У меня перед глазами стояла та последняя девочка, которую Фрэнк привел домой, и ее крики звенели у меня в ушах. Я не думал, что кто-то может оказаться хуже Фрэнка. Ну правда, кто мог бы быть ужаснее него?

\- И что ты сделал? – как можно спокойнее спросил Крис.

\- Думаю, подходящими словами будет ментальная кастрация, – почти шепотом признался Джим. – Они не смогут этого обнаружить, для этого потребуется продвинутый вулканский адепт или опытный целитель с Бетазеда, и обратить это вспять нельзя.

\- Ментальная кастрация?

Джим посмотрел на своего папу, в его глазах застыла твердость и жестокость.

\- Он никогда больше не сумеет силой взять еще хоть одного ребенка, и когда он просто подумает об этом, его тело скрутит от такой боли, что он захочет умереть, – Джим стиснул зубы и бросил Боунсу хитрую ухмылку. – А потом Спок выкинул тот _ниндзя_ -финт, пускай он настаивает, что никакой он не ниндзя, хотя и сломал спину мужику в _пяти местах_!

\- Рад за Спока, – пробормотал Боунс.

*** * * ***

Он редко принимал водяной душ, подобное было нелогичным на Вулкане, а на Земле он часто видел в этом слабость перед своей человеческой натурой. И все же ощущение горячих потоков, стекающих по его телу, успокаивало. Он знал, что это была причуда его гибридной физиологии; его отец находил мытье в воде невероятно неприятным, хотя Спок не раз видел обоих своих родителей с влажными волосами. Он отказывался раздумывать об этом, когда замечал подобное.

Стиснув свои все еще покрытые синяками кулаки, он прислонился лбом к прохладной кафельной стенке. Ярость, которая вспыхнула в нем в ту же секунду, когда Джима схватили те люди, ни капли не уменьшилась – он горел в ней, его желудок сжимался, а сердце все еще бешено колотилось в боку. Спок позволил себе простоять в таком положении несколько минут под душем настолько высокой температуры, что он ошпарил бы человека как кипяток, а затем начал методично избавляться от крови; красные и зеленые разводы окрашивали воду и исчезали в стоке. Ему хотелось, чтобы его гнев исчез так же легко.

Закрыв кран, Спок покинул кабинку и взял полотенце. Большое зеркало в ванной сильно запотело, и он был этому рад. Сейчас он меньше всего желал видеть, насколько человеком выглядел в данную минуту… и насколько злым. В дверь осторожно постучали, и Спок, успокаивая себя, зажмурился.

\- Я не одет, мама.

Аманда очень громко вздохнула.

\- Я родила тебя, Спок. В твоем теле для меня нет _ничего_ нового. У тебя есть какие-то травмы? Мне нужно, чтобы ты вышел, и я тебя проверю.

\- Ты дашь мне четыре минуты?

\- Только четыре, – согласилась Аманда.

Спок поспешно вытерся, расчесал волосы, почистил зубы, чтобы избавиться от привкуса желчи во рту, а затем натянул на себя плотную черную накидку и быстро застегнул воротник и пуговицы, шедшие вдоль бока. Ткань была теплой и приятно ощущалась на его коже, но обычно он не надевал эту робу без спального костюма под ней.

Когда он шагнул из ванной, его отец стоял возле эркера, а мать как раз открывала аптечку на его столе.

\- Я в порядке, мама. Все мои повреждения ограничиваются несколькими гематомами. К утру их уже не будет.

Аманда нахмурилась и указала на стул.

\- Садись. Удовлетвори мои материнские инстинкты, я имею на это право.

Спок подчинился. Его мать действовала быстро и за следующие десять минут прикасалась к нему чаще, чем за целый год. Чем старше он становился, тем скованнее она себя вела с ним. Он понимал это, но часть его скучала по ее слегка холодным рукам.

\- Как Джеймс?

\- Расстроен, – немедленно ответил Спок. – Он хотел скрыть это от меня. Я решил, что мне стоит позволить ему это, – он коротко взглянул на нее, когда она в очередной раз вздохнула. – Этот выбор был неверным?

\- Нет-нет. Учитывая его прошлое, с твоей стороны было правильным не давить на него в его состоянии. Алекса многое прояснила об отношениях между Джимом, его матерью и отчимом. Она поделилась этим, потому что я стала основной женской фигурой в кругу его общения, так что мне следовало знать некоторые вещи на случай, если ему потребуется моя помощь.

\- Он был… Его отчим применял к нему сексуальное насилие помимо физического? – проговорил Спок, его голос был настолько ровным и отстраненным, насколько это было возможно.

\- Нет, не так, как ты думаешь. Об этом тебе лучше спросить у Джеймса, когда он будет готов, Спок. Не в моих привычках держать что-то от тебя в секрете, но эту историю рассказывать не мне, – Аманда с тревогой изучила его покрытую синяками руку. – Почему ты не воспользовался дермальным регенератором?

\- Кровоподтеки были слишком сильными, – признался Спок. – Я войду в целительный транс, чтобы справиться с этим, мама, я обещаю.

\- Ладно, – Аманда подалась назад, опираясь о стол, и пристально уставилась на него. – Есть ли что-то из случившегося сегодня, что ты бы хотел прояснить?

\- Отец уже объяснил мне, что они были работорговцами, – пробормотал Спок. – Мне не составляет труда представить, какие планы они строили касательно Джима и других похищенных детей. Зная это, я не испытываю ни малейших сожалений за нанесенные им увечья, но, возможно, имеет место быть некоторое раздражение из-за того, что я не покалечил всех четверых еще сильнее. Рабство _отвратительно_ , мама.

\- Согласна, – Аманда нерешительно потянулась к нему и улыбнулась, когда он не отодвинулся. Нежно погладив его по щеке, она осторожно дотронулась до одной из его пси-точек. Страх, любовь, желание защитить и стремление отомстить проникли в его разум через это прикосновение, и он сжал ее руку в своей.

\- Я действительно в порядке, мама. Я не пострадал ни ментально, ни физически. Я беспокоюсь за Джима, но я уверен, что его отец позаботится о том, чтобы ему оказали необходимую медицинскую помощь. Я проинформирую о произошедшем Джарета, когда мы с Джимом отправимся к нему на урок в четверг, – он замолчал и отпустил ее ладонь, когда она расслабилась. – Сейчас я хотел бы помедитировать.

\- Хорошо, – она собрала аптечку и бросила взгляд на своего мужа. – Если транс не поможет с этими синяками, утром ты посетишь целителя.

*** * * ***

Крис опустился в свое любимое кресло с охлажденным пивом в руке и проверил время. Джим спал уже час или около того, так что если кошмары должны были начаться, то момент был близок. Он уже связался с академией и уведомил их, что Джим будет отсутствовать несколько дней из-за травмы. МакКой разобрался с его треснувшим ребром, но велел Джиму пару суток отдыхать, а это значило никакой школы. Они оба понимали, что у мальчика будут плохие сны.

Он выпил только чуть больше половины бутылки, когда первый вопль разрезал тишину в доме. Ко времени, когда он добрался до спальни Джима, тот орал почти непрерывно. Опыт научил его не пытаться прикоснуться к нему или разбудить его, поэтому он замер у изножья и крикнул:

\- Джим!

Тот резко проснулся, всхлипывая и одновременно задыхаясь. Пайк быстро придвинул к кровати мусорный контейнер и, подождав, протянул Джиму заранее приготовленные сухое и влажное полотенца, которые тот молча взял.

\- Я дам тебе воды, сынок.

\- Спасибо, – прошептал Джим. – _Господи Боже_ …

Пайк не мог не согласиться. Он вытащил холодный полный стакан из репликатора и передал его Джиму.

\- Тот же, что и всегда?

Джим кивнул, а потом помотал головой.

\- Немного другой… хуже. У меня его годами не было, так что, наверное, этого стоило ожидать. Кошмары всегда еще сильнее запутываются, когда ты становишься старше? Я надеялся, что мои воспоминания со временем притупятся, но они настолько четкие, когда я сплю, – он большими глотками выпил всю воду и передернулся. – Думаешь, я мог подавить часть из того, что вытворял Фрэнк?

\- Ты о чем? – встревожено спросил Пайк.

\- Я… по-моему, он никогда не дотрагивался до меня… ну… Он определенно предпочитал женский пол, и ему нравились те, кому было лет четырнадцать, – Джим рвано вздохнул и уставился на пустой стакан в своих руках. – Я думаю, он убил одну из тех девочек, которую заманил домой, папа. Я думаю, он убил ее.

\- Джим, – Крис опустился на край кровати, – ты уверен? Разум может играть коварные шутки, перекручивать события так, что они становятся ужаснее, чем на самом деле были. Когда мне снится ранение, которое я перенес, все всегда страшнее.

Джим крепче стиснул пальцами рифленые стеклянные грани.

\- Я не могу… она сейчас в моей голове. В одну секунду она стесняется, но рада, что сможет поесть, а в другую она уже кричит. Я помню чувство вины, потому что не сказал ей, зачем Фрэнк действительно привел ее. В последний раз, когда я это сделал, он почти забил Сэма до смерти. Я не забыл, как думал, что эта девочка была для меня никем, просто незнакомкой, и что она не была важнее моего брата. Я не мог позволить ей стать такой, и от этого я самому себе кажусь долбаным чудовищем. Таким же как Фрэнк.

\- Джим, ты был ребенком. Никто не ждет, что… Ты - не тот сукин сын, ясно? – Крис потянулся к нему и сжал его плечо. – Посмотри на меня, сынок, – Джим неохотно поднял на него взгляд. – Ты славный юноша с сильным и храбрым сердцем. Джордж был бы настолько горд тобой, что раздулся б так, что на него ни одна форма бы не налезла, – он улыбнулся, когда Джим невольно рассмеялся, а потом посерьезнел. – Давай ты расскажешь, и мы выясним, сколько из твоего сна было правдой?

\- Ладно… – Джим сглотнул ком в горле. – Мы ужинаем, а потом Фрэнк предлагает ей помыться, говорит, что у него есть одежда, которую она сможет взять, - вещи, оставленные его племянницей. Жирная мерзкая ложь, но девочка пробыла на улице всего месяц или около того, и она еще не узнает вранье и неприятности, когда тыкается в них носом. Она даже на обочине дороги еще не стоит, а прошло уже много времени с того момента, как Фрэнк в последний раз приводил домой по-настоящему маленькую «эскорт»-девицу.

\- Сколько тебе было?

\- Восемь, – тихо произнес Джим. – А Сэму двенадцать, – он с силой провел руками по лицу. – Фрэнк велел мне идти спать, но его комната рядом с моей. Он заставил Сэма сидеть там на стуле и смотреть. Большую часть таких случаев мне не приходилось наблюдать долго, потому что там был Сэм, но однажды он отказался, и Фрэнк избил меня в наказание.

Пайк невероятным усилием заставил себя расслабиться. В словах Джима для него открытий не было, многие детали вспыли, когда Джим дал показания в суде. Они не сумели посадить Фрэнка за изнасилования, на которых он принуждал присутствовать Сэма и Джима, потому что свидетелей они не нашли.

\- Она кричит громче и дольше, чем все остальные. Умоляет его прекратить, обещает, что никогда никому не расскажет, что он пытался сделать, если он остановится. Говорит, что ни с кем раньше не была и что хотет сохранить это для кого-то особенного. Она не замолкает два часа, – Джим зажмурился. – Я не вижу ее до утра, пока Фрэнк не запихивает ее в машину, в машину моего отца. Он велит мне и Сэму не уходить из дому, заявляет, что скоро вернется.

\- Она была в сознании, когда он сажал ее в автомобиль?

Джим расслабился.

\- Да. Тихая и в полном ступоре, но да, в сознании, – он сбросил с себя покрывала и поплелся в ванную. – Ты же знаешь, что я без понятия, сколько их было. Я не могу сказать тебе, сколько жизней Фрэнк Эдгарс разрушил, прежде чем его упекли за решетку. И вот это ужасно.

\- Это не твоя вина, Джим, и ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. Я читал записи: ты заявлял на него в полицию четыре раза, и они _никак_ не помогли ни тебе, ни твоему брату, ни тем девочкам, которых изнасиловал Фрэнк. Твоя мать осталась в стороне, и полиция тебя проигнорировала.

\- Мне надо было рассказать _тебе_ , – пробормотал Джим. – Я так много думал об этом в прошедшие годы. Я понимал, что ты пришел бы, если б я позвал, но моя мама тебя ненавидела, а я хотел, чтобы она меня любила, и поэтому не связывался с тобой. Я не понимал причин для ее злости, пока не увидел ее два года назад. Тогда на меня все и… вылилось, и я оказался в больнице на целый месяц. Было так просто осознать, что она ревновала к тем отношениям, которые были у тебя с Джорджем до того, как он погиб.

Пайк заморгал и покраснел.

\- Джим…

\- Нет, все нормально, – Джим мягко усмехнулся, печальная улыбка изогнула его губы. – Я имею в виду, она была уверена, что вы двое встречались даже после того, как они поженились, потому что после его смерти нашла письма, которые вы друг другу писали. Но я в курсе, что вы не были… знаю, что вы были друзьями, потом любовниками, а потом опять друзьями до того, как он ее встретил. Я ей объяснил, и знаешь, что она ответила?

\- Что? – вздохнул Крис.

\- Она сказала, ей было плевать, что вы двое больше не спали вместе, сказала, что он не любил ее так же сильно, как любил тебя, что она была второй для него, но он был для нее всем. Сказала, что было несправедливо, что он был твоим, а не ее, – Джим включил воду и ополоснул лицо. – Наверное, это правда, и именно поэтому она так отчаянно стремилась удержать меня подальше от тебя. Единственная причина, по которой она не вычеркнула тебя как крестного отца из моего дела, в том, что тогда люди начали бы задавать ей вопросы. Они захотели бы выяснить, почему она не желала видеть лучшего друга своего погибшего мужа рядом с ее детьми.

\- Я никогда не вмешивался в их брак, даже не думал об этом. Я присутствовал на их свадьбе, был его шафером, черт побери, – Крис покачал головой. – И он любил ее, иначе не женился бы на ней и не завел бы детей. Насколько мне известно, я был единственным мужчиной, с которым у него были настоящие отношения. Ему нравились некоторые парни в академии, но он ни разу не начинал действовать, – Пайк помолчал и добавил: – Ты поэтому так расстроен? Потому что узнал, что твой отец и я…

\- Я _уже_ знал. Это было одной из первых вещей, которые перестали быть для меня тайной, когда проявились мои способности. Каждый раз, когда ты думал о нем, все всплывало на поверхность, и твоя любовь к нему не была братской. Меня это не волновало, и поскольку я никогда не чувствовал подобной любви моей матери к нему, я был рад, что у него в жизни был такой человек, – Джим закусил губу. – Не пойми меня неправильно, моя мама обожала его до того дня, пока не наткнулась на свидетельства того, что он был с мужчиной. У нее с этим проблемы, и это убило ту часть ее, которая питала к нему нежность. Безоговорочно она никогда не любила, и мне ее за это жаль.

\- То есть, ее ненависть к однополым отношениям тебя так…

Джим пожал плечами.

\- Я уже порой заглядывался на мальчишек, и когда я… ну… в _те_ моменты я думал о них. Девочки мне тоже нравятся, но парни предпочтительнее. Я принял это легко и рано и нормально с этим жил и живу, потому что знал, что у тебя самого такое было раньше, а значит, осуждать меня ты бы не стал.

\- Никогда, – пообещал Пайк.

\- Только вот мнение отца Спока насчет этого мне неизвестно. Я не осмеливался влезть ему в голову, чтобы это выяснить. Не думаю, что сумел бы перейти от дружбы со Споком к большему, если б оказалось, что Сарек бы это возненавидел или нашел бы оскорбительным.

\- Это не так. Когда мы с ним об этом беседовали, он был честен и прямолинеен, и мы обсудили историю вулканцев и узы. По-видимому, было время, когда связи между мужчинами были _важны_ для кланов. Он назвал их Узами Воинов.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, Спок точно воин. Ты ж видел, что он сделал, да?

\- Я полностью согласен с тобой, что он определенно какой-то ниндзя, – признался Крис и засмеялся вместе с Джимом. – Голоден?

\- Не очень, но все-таки я бы перекусил.

*** * * ***

\- И где твой парень?

Спок оторвался от своей лабораторной и с неприкрытым любопытством взглянул на Роба.

\- Ты задаешь этот вопрос, потому что желаешь знать его местоположение или потому что тебе не хватает его присутствия так сильно, что это служит отвлекающим фактором?

Большинство ребят в классе зафыркали, давясь смешками, и Роб смутился.

\- Чувак, как только я думаю, что ты не можешь быть более… – он махнул рукой, – более вулканцем, ты просто ломишься напролом и доказываешь мне обратное, – он облокотился на парту. – Я слышал, что там была большая заварушка в молле: мальчики-подростки, человек и вулканец, оказались замешаны в стычку с _работорговцами_. И я знаком только с одним таким подростком, зависающим с вулканцем, и этот вулканец - ты. Так он в норме?

\- Он в порядке, – ответил Спок, – и, вероятнее всего, вернется в школу в среду. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он получил свои задания от учителей. Ты хотел бы передать ему записку о том, как сильно ты по нему скучаешь и хочешь, чтобы он поскорее пришел?

Роб ухмыльнулся.

\- Остроухий ты засранец. Просто скажи, что я про него спрашивал.

\- Мистер Дэвид! Немедленно извинитесь перед Споком за то, что сослались на его уши в такой унизительной манере, – потребовала учительница, сидевшая за своим столом в начале класса.

\- О, мисс Грант, он в курсе, что я ничего плохого не имел в виду, так ведь, Спок?

\- Утвердительно, – не колеблясь, подтвердил Спок. – Мистер Дэвид не в состоянии справиться с тем, что он завидует данной части моего тела: мои уши гораздо симпатичнее его собственных.

Роб расхохотался и плюхнулся обратно на свой стул.

\- Да кто б спорил!

\- Согласна, – пожала голос девочка из другого ряда, слегка улыбнувшись Споку.

Роб хмыкнул.

\- Ты поосторожней, Стефани, а то получишь лекцию о том, что вулканцы не любят, когда их преследуют.

Скулы Спока окрасились бледной зеленью.

\- Вам так необходимо развивать данную тему? Та девочка была наиболее неприятна. Я крайне сомневаюсь в том, что Стефани попытается красться за мной до дома, чтобы познакомиться с моей матерью.

Стефани засмеялась.

\- Ну, если б я и поступила так, то только потому, что, по-моему, твоя мама _обалденная_. Я смотрела видео с ее участием на прошлой неделе, где она выступала перед Советом Федерации о гуманитарной помощи Тарсусу IV. Я тоже хочу стать такой же потрясающей. Ну, в смысле, после Кодоса прошло три года, и я действительно придерживаюсь того же мнения, что и твоя мама: для колонии было сделано недостаточно. Такое чувство, что Федерация хочет поскорее замять и забыть то, что случилось, но так нельзя. Там все еще живут люди, которые заслуживают нашей бескорыстной поддержки.

\- Аналогично, – Спок наклонил голову. – Если ты действительно желаешь с ней познакомиться, я мог бы спросить, позволят ли тебе присоединиться к нам за обедом.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Только убедись, что Джим тоже будет приглашен, чтобы он не решил, что это свидание.

\- Вулканцы не ходят на свидания, – невозмутимо отозвался Спок, и уголки его губ мысленно дернулись вверх, когда дети вокруг него развеселились.

Частично он беспокоился о посещении академии без Джима, но обнаружил, что отношение к нему не поменялось. Ребята-инопланетяне были радушны, а человеческие либо общались с ним, либо игнорировали, и их класс инженерной механики оставался все таким же приветливым. Он съел свой ланч в комнате, в которой жил в кампусе, – привычка, появившаяся у них с Джимом после того, как его мать настояла на активации и оплате репликатора в их маленьком «оазисе». Она пришла в ужас от новости о том, что изначально никто из них об этом даже не задумывался.

*** * * ***

Джим поерзал на мате для медитации и впервые с того момента, как познакомился со Споком, решил воспользоваться мягким давлением его разума как фокусирующей точкой. С Пайком все было иначе. Сознание его папы было теплым, успокаивающим присутствием. Ментальное прикосновение Спока несло прохладу, порядок и самое главное – дружелюбие. Ему стало интересно, мог ли Спок почувствовать, как Джим его искал, но он оттолкнул эту мысль, сосредоточившись на процессе.

Двигаясь через ментальное эхо своего вчерашнего тяжелого дня и нарушенной кошмаром ночи, он прятал каждый осколок воспоминаний в хранилище, которое помог ему создать Джарет. Он был одним из самых талантливых ныне живущих бетазоидов и прилетел на Землю, чтобы тренировать Джима. Бабушка Джима настояла, чтобы он получил лучшее обучение, какое только возможно, когда проиграла в борьбе за право на опеку и не смогла навсегда забрать его на Бетазед.

Джим легко подхватил воспоминания, полученные от нападавших, и спрятал их в отдельное место – то, что было полно мыслей и впечатлений, не принадлежавших ему. Ну, то есть, _чужих_ и _неприятных_ мыслей и впечатлений. Для тех, которые дал ему Джарет, у него была другая комната, особенная и тщательно оберегаемая, потому что там дремали не его, Джимовы, радости и секреты. Это доверие он охранял и боготворил и не только потому, что информация там была невероятно важной, так как относилась к его будущим отношениям со Споком.

Для последнего в его разуме тоже было свое место, ментальное уютное помещение, полное впечатлений, прикосновений, чувств и мягкого ощущения губ вулканца на его собственных. Оно так же было защищено, потому что являлось драгоценным и идеальным. Вот в нем-то Джим и устроился и достал нить уз, которую сам плел для Спока. Она была плотной и прочной. Он позаботился об этом, потому что в ту же секунду, как он начал ее создавать, он вложил в нее всю свою силу и сосредоточенность. Когда связь будет заключена, станет невозможным случайно ее разорвать. Она была уже почти готова, подумал Джим, и ему стало любопытно, занимался ли Спок чем-то подобным. Джарет немногое мог рассказать о брачных узах вулканцев, потому что опыта в этом у него не было.

Он объяснил, что их узы будут, как он полагал, двухслойными, потому что одни только вулканские не могли удовлетворить Джима. Он пока не обсуждал этого со Споком, но ему трудно было представить, что вулканец лишит ему связи, необходимой для его здоровья. Для него было очевидным то, что сам он ни в чем Споку не откажет. Он отдаст ему все, что ему понадобится или захочется. Так было почти с той минуты, как они столкнулись. Зов разума Спока был таким соблазнительным и безукоризненным, что Джим почувствовал, что взорвется, если не дотронется до вулканца.

На следующий день, когда он обнимал сознание Спока и его самого, он понял, что здесь было не только влечение. Ошеломление пришло с осознанием, что полувулканец, который так интересовал его, был чертовой любовью всей его жизни. Это было тягостное и не слишком радостное известие. Но следующие недели изменили его, заставив понять, _чего_ ему не хватало все эти долгие непростые шестнадцать лет.

Он опустил нить в шкатулку, которую сам сотворил для этого, и плотно закрыл за собой дверь в комнату Спока, наложив на нее несколько ментальных щитов, а потом позволил себе выскользнуть из медитации. И удивился, заметив, что больше не находился с Джаретом наедине. В комнате был еще один мальчик, который сидел в нескольких метрах от него и неспешно делал растяжки.

\- Джим, это Девон Джакс. У него всегда на это время назначены занятия, и я надеялся, ты не будешь против, если он пока начнет.

Джим кивнул. Когда он еще только пришел в посольство, то сразу понял, что ему придется делить Джарета с другими; мужчина мог прибыть на Землю ради него, но его время было ценным, и его расписание быстро заполнялось. Джим был единственным, кто получал от него частные уроки, но ожидать, что Джарет отменит планы остальных только из-за того, что Джиму слегка нездоровилось, было нельзя.

\- Слышал, на тебя вчера напали.

Джим покосился на Девона.

\- Да, но я бы не хотел это обсуждать. Я не слишком пострадал, но было совсем не круто.

Девон кивнул.

\- Представляю. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось такое перенести, – он наклонился вперед и опустил руки вдоль разведенных в стороны ног так, что его лоб в конечном итоге прижался к полу. – Я тебя раньше видел, ты был с тем вулканцем. Интересная, должно быть, дружба.

Джим чуть прищурился и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Да, мне крайне повезло, – он наклонил голову. – А ты очень гибкий.

Девон засмеялся.

\- Я тренировался всю мою жизнь. Моя мать - человек, и она стала учить меня принципам йоги с того момента, как я начал ходить. Это полезно для тела и помогает мне быстрее и легче достигнуть состояния медитации. Тебе стоит попробовать, – он с откровенным восхищением окинул Джима взглядом. – Хотя ты и так в отличной форме, у тебя много бы времени ушло, чтобы увеличить свою гибкость.

\- Я занимаюсь со своим папой, это у нас вроде такого развлечения между отцом и сыном. Мы пытались посещать классы йоги в академии, но оба согласились, что инструкторша была слишком горячей девицей, а нам было тяжело сконцентрироваться на том, что она говорила, когда нагибалась.

Джарет тихо хохотнул.

\- Боюсь, такова жизнь. Мы всегда отвлекаемся на красивых людей.

Девон тихо хмыкнул и тепло улыбнулся Джиму.

\- Я мог бы тебя научить.

\- Мое расписание уже забито, но спасибо, – Джим осекся и нахмурился, ощутив мягкое прощупывание вдоль его щитов. Джарет никогда не осмелился бы так бесцеремонно «вламываться» в разум Джима, но Девона, очевидно, не предупредили. – Не лезь ко мне в голову!

Девон удивленно выпрямился.

\- Мои извинения, Джим. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Просто больше не вытворяй такого и попытайся запомнить, что некоторые люди действительно заботятся о границах своего сознания, – Джим поднялся на ноги и, коротко посмотрев на Джарета, направился за своими вещами. – Могу я прийти и завтра? В школу меня до среды не отпустят.

Джарет проверил расписание.

\- Может, я сам к тебе завтра зайду? У меня никого нет после двух, и мы могли бы заодно и пообедать. Твой отец все равно захочет получить от меня отчет.

Джим кивнул.

\- Я дам ему знать. Спок тоже там будет, так что если ты загоришься желанием пролистать наши данные по изучению химических передатчиков импульсов, то…

Джарет усмехнулся.

\- Будет здорово, он такой забавный мальчик, и его любопытство к науке просто опьяняет. Еще пригласи доктора МакКоя, мы могли бы превратить это в «давайте будем болтать о Джиме так, будто его тут на самом деле нет» вечер.

Джим закатил глаза, но согласно качнул головой. Он поспешно покинул помещение и уже почти добрался до дверей посольства, когда его догнал Девон. Почувствовав приближение парня, он развернулся к нему, вперив в него сердитый взгляд.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Я просто… – Девон смущенно замялся. – Я хотел еще раз извиниться. Я правда не намеревался тебя оскорбить или расстроить. Я знаю, что ты вырос на Земле, но я не осознавал, что это могло значить для твоего понимания личного пространства, пока Джарет минуту назад не устроил мне выволочку, – он нерешительно протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча Джима. – Мне действительно жаль. Я могу быть наполовину человеком, но я жил на Бетазеде с семьей моего отца. Маме не слишком-то позволяли учить меня ее моральным принципам.

Джим медленно кивнул и осторожно отступил.

\- Ты тоже прости. Ты вызвал у меня больше раздражения, чем все остальные в таких случаях, потому что день у меня вчера откровенно не задался, а еще потому что я тебя привлекаю.

\- Ты возмутился от того, что я нахожу тебя симпатичным? – с усмешкой уточнил Девон. – Что, серьезно? Если так, то возмущение никогда тебя не покинет, на всю жизнь с тобой останется, – он снова опустил ладонь на плечо Джима. – Ты и впрямь очень красивый.

\- Я польщен, – мягко отозвался Джим. – Спок и я… мы вместе.

Девон, слегка надувшись, отодвинулся.

\- Кто не успел, тот опоздал, как любит повторять мой дедушка-человек, – он ухмыльнулся. – И все же я хотел бы быть твоим другом. И если позволишь, то и другом Спока тоже. Я нахожу его поразительным, и… мне нравятся его уши.

Джим прыснул.

\- Ты не один такой.

\- Джарет предупредил меня, что твоя бабушка продолжает подсовывать тебе потенциальные пары. Я не один из них, она б никогда не предложила тебе полубетазоида, когда чистокровки в очереди выстраиваются на «прослушивание», – Девон виновато пожал плечами, когда Джим побледнел. – Ну, в смысле, не то чтобы она организовала свадебный аукцион или еще чего. Хотя, думаю, она бы соблазнилась таким шансом, будь у нее законные права.

\- То есть ты говоришь, – с грустной улыбкой уточнил Джим, – что если бы я был свободен, ты стал бы тем парнем, с которым стоит замутить, чтобы ее выбесить?

Девон мягко рассмеялся, в его темных глазах заблестело одобрение и радость.

\- Ну, она не страдает ксенофобией, но принадлежит к очень традиционной семье, а они ставят своей целью передачу генов могущественных телепатов.

\- Я ей в этом месяце уже послал сообщение, что скорее на Вулкане снег выпадет, чем я предоставлю ей баночку, содержимое которой она впихнет в эти искусственные матки, – Джим проверил свой хронометр. – Мне пора. Мой папа меня ждет, и я сомневаюсь, что после вчерашнего он отреагирует на мое опоздание с терпением или благосклонностью.

\- Ну, тогда еще увидимся. Скажи Споку, что я передавал привет.

\- Конечно, – согласился Джим и, посмотрев вслед удалявшемуся бетазоиду, направился к выходу. Он удивился, заметив Спока, оперевшегося на его мотоцикл и державшего в руке шлем. – Привет. Как в школе было?

\- Все прошло достаточно хорошо для удовлетворения моих интересов, – Спок вскинул бровь. – Тебе было известно, что у вулканцев очень чуткий слух?

Джим игриво подмигнул ему.

\- Ага, я в курсе, – он взял свой шлем и обернулся к нему. – Так ты слышал то, что сказал Девон?

\- Для меня не явилось сюрпризом то, что он воспользовался возможностью побеседовать с тобой наедине. Он часто тебя упоминал и весьма лестно отзывался о тех разах, когда видел тебя за прошедшие несколько недель, – Спок отступил от мотоцикла, чтобы Джим смог скользнуть на сиденье, а потом легко устроился позади него, и они активировали комм-связи в шлемах. – Ты уже _занят_.

\- Точно, – с коротким смешком бросил Джим. Он похлопал Спока по руке, когда вулканец усилил хватку, а их тела прижались еще сильнее. – И другого мне не надо.

 

**Конец.**

 

 

 **П/п (это важно):** Мне пришлось прибегнуть к креактивности, так сказать, и слегка изменить «Описание», поскольку дословный перевод оригинального содержания следующий: « _Джим и Спок посещают конференцию по физике в посольстве Вулкана, бабушка Джима пытается заставить его согласиться на договорной брак, и еще у мальчиков появляется неприязнь к моллу_ ».

Но дело в том, что в данном фанфике части «... ** _бабушка Джима пытается заставить его согласиться на договорной брак_**...» как таковой нет. Она вообще-то есть в третьем рассказе, а не во втором. Поэтому я изменила содержание на то, которое стоит в описании, заменив уже упомянутую не-совсем-верную фразу на «... ** _Кирк сталкивается и разбирается с одной неприятной особой – «старой знакомой» Спока (а так же с ней разбирается и поднявшийся против нее союз)_**...», поскольку, по-моему, она тут более уместна.

 

  
**[1]** В оригинале тут вместо такой кучи слов Аманда говорит всего одно – « **quiche** ». Мультитран любезно мне рассказал, что **quiche** – это **пирог с заварным кремом и различной начинкой** ; **лоранский пирог** ; **запеканка с мелко нарезанными кусочками сала** ; и **соленый пирог с начинкой из овощей, сыра и взбитый яиц с молоком**. (Tivisa Henako указала, что пирог можно назвать **киш-лорен**.) Я решила выбрать последний вариант, немного его укоротив.

 

**[2] Аэнарианцы** ( **the Aenar** ) – гуманоидная раса, живущая в Северных Пустошах Андории. Они – разновидность андорианцев и имеют белую кожу, но в отличие от синекожих андорианцев слепы и обладают телепатическими способностями. Выглядят они так: [**аэнарианец**](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/4/43/Jhamel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20060305100408&path-prefix=en)  
Или вот так: [**аэнарианец №2**](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/d/de/Lissan.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100201225743&path-prefix=en)

 

**[3]** В оригинале говорится « **stalking** », ну, то есть, **преследование** , **домогательство** , **проявление чрезмерного негативного внимания**. Мог бы быть и вариант перевода **сталкинг** – нежелательное навязчивое внимание к одному человеку со стороны другого человека или группы людей, являющееся формой домогательства и запугивания; как правило, выражается в преследовании жертвы, слежении за ней. Для Спока понятие **преследования** существует, а **сталкинга** – **нет** (ну, в смысле, уже есть. Ну, вы поняли). Поскольку версия «сталкинг» звучала для меня совершенно не по-русски, я выбрала привычное «преследование», так что имейте это в виду.

 

**[4]** « **Роковое влечение** » – действительно существующий фильм 1987 года; в главных ролях Майкл Дуглас и Гленн Клоуз. (П/п: я сама фильм не смотрела.)

 

**[5]** По всей видимости, здесь имеется в виду распространенная у подростков привычка сокращать полные слова в смс до одной буквы или символов. Например, « **once** » они превращают в « **1с** », « **you** » – в « **u** », « **are** » – в « **r** », « **later** » – в « **l8r** » и так далее.

 

**[6]** Объединенная федерация планет была основана в **2161** году, ее флагманом была USS «Энтерпрайз-E»; действие фанфика происходит в **2249** году (Джиму шестнадцать). Т’Пол прослужила на звездолете «NX-01 Энтерпрайз» с 2151 по 2161 год, то есть, **88** лет назад (помним о долголетии, характерном для вулканцев).

 

**[7] Мезиофронтальная кора** – область головного мозга вулканцев, отвечающая за подавление эмоций.

 

**[8]** В оригинале тут стоит следующий диалог:

“ **I’m** sorry that you have been hurt that way.”  
“It’s not your fault,” Jim said off-hand and then grinned. “You just used a **contraction**.”

Как всем известно, вулканцы (в английском) слов не сокращают, у них нет всяких привычных нам « **I’ll** », « **I’ve** », « **I’m** » и т.д. В этом диалоге Спок использовал сокращение, на что Джим ему и указал. Поскольку в русском это передать сложнее, я сократила произносимое Споком предложение: вместо « **Мне** жаль …» я использовала просто « **Жаль** …».

 

**[9] ФИДЕ** – международная шахматная организация; а оригинале – FIDE, от фр. Fédération Internationale des Échecs. Это международная спортивная организация, объединяющая национальные шахматные федерации. Занимается популяризацией шахмат и организацией различных международных соревнований, в том числе чемпионатов мира.

Рейтинг ФИДЕ Джима (к которому он себя относит) – **_2200_** , это **кандидат в мастера** ; рейтинг ФИДЕ Спока – **_2450_** , это **международный мастер**.

Подробнее о рейтингах (и звания) ФИДЕ, о которых упоминает Джим, можно прочитать в Википедии, но Джим имеет в виду гроссмейстера, международного мастера, мастера ФИДЕ и кандидата в мастера (перечисление сделано в порядке убывания).

 

**[10] Триллы** – гуманоидная раса с планеты Трилл. Малая часть населения триллов сосуществует с синтетическими симбиотическими организмами, известными как симбионты, живущими внутри их тел. В результате такие триллы с симбионтами обладают характерами, которые являются синтезом двух существ, включая воспоминания и, например, некоторые аспекты личности предыдущих носителей симбионтов.  
На этой странице вы можете увидеть мужчину и женщину-трилла: **[ссылочка](http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Trill)**

 

**[11] Ката** – (в некоторых боевых искусствах) формализованная последовательность движений, связанных принципами ведения поединка с воображаемым противником или группой таковых.

 


End file.
